Tamer Girls, Nice and Small
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: For some unexplained reason, RIka, Jeri, and a suprise tamer, are somehow shrunk to a small size. Now they need to learn how to live at a small size, if Rika doesn't kill them first, that is.
1. Shrinking: Phase 1: The First one

M: Well, I guess I'm going forward with another FF; this one is about my favorite Digimon season

M: Well, I guess I'm going forward with another FF; this one is about my favorite Digimon season. Hope you enjoy it.

Tamer Girls, Nice and Small

Shrinking: Phase 1: the First one

"That's weird," Rika Nonaka muttered to herself as she finished changing.

The famous Digimon Queen frowned in thought as she looked at her favorite attire. She couldn't put her figure on it, but something felt off. It was like somehow her favorite set of clothes had grown.

Rika was wearing her worn in navy blue jeans, and trademark belts. She was also wearing her favorite white and blue shirt, with the broken heart, as her other one was in the wash. She was also wearing her red wristbands. The only thing she wasn't wearing today was her yellow turtleneck. Since she had wore these clothes the longest, she could instinctive tell when something was off about them. She just couldn't figure out what was wrong with them.

"Is something wrong, Rika?" a familiar voice asked calmly.

The ashy head girl looked to her right, and saw as a humanoid fox appeared in the room, almost by magic. Renamon frown slightly when she noticed that something seemed off. She could tell by instincts that something was off about her tamer and close friend. She just couldn't figure out what.

"Yeah, I think someone is playing a prank on me," Rika said casually, looking over herself. "I think my clothes were switched."

Renamon frowned a little more at that thought. That didn't seem likely, not with her guarding this house. Plus, Rika's mother and grandmother was out of town, doing who knows what.

"Rika, why would someone go through the trouble of switching your clothes for some things that are slightly bigger?" Renamon asked.

Rika just shrugged as she closed her dresser. She quickly fixed her hair in her usual style. Rika frowned when she had to tie her hair tie tighter then she normal would. When she was done she looked at her partner, her face unusually relaxed.

"Maybe it was that new girl at school. She was bitter when I beat her during gym, when bragged that she was the better athlete," Rika replied causally.

Renamon just frowned more. Something seemed off about that theory. Why would someone that Rika barely knows go through all of that trouble? And how would she go about doing it when Renamon was at guard?

Renamon wanted to voice her concern, but Rika was in one of her rare better moods. When she gets like that, the female tamer was hard to get through to. Though, Renamon knows that her tamer is thick headed at times.

"Now, if you mind, I would like to have a good breakfast without my mother telling me what not to eat," Rika said.

The young redhead then walked passed her digimon partner. Renamon finally figure it out, as Rika walked by her. It wasn't Rika's clothing that hasn't changed; it was Rika herself that changed. She had gotten smaller, maybe 2 and half inches. That's why her clothes looked different on her.

Now, Renamon didn't want to jump to collisions. So she decided to follow her tamer, and watched her. As they left Rika's room, the digimon fox did noticed that her tamer's pants looked like they were hanging off her rear slightly. Still, she didn't want to think that Rika was shrinking. That would be plain silly even for a digimon.

When the two reached the kitchen, Rika went to the fridge immediately. She opened it and looked around, as if looking for something only she knew was there.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" the redhead exclaimed as she took out a package of bacon. "I knew mom wouldn't think of looking for this before she left."

Renamon rolled her eyes, a habit she picked up from Rika's grandmother. Rika may have improved her relationship with her mother, but they were still at odd with each other. They mainly bicker about small things, like how Rika's mother wanted her to eat right, just in case Rika decided she wanted to try modeling. Rika, of course was against this, and had taken steps to insure that she had some good food to eat.

Renamon, who wanted to keep a close eye on Rika, begin helping out. She took out the needed cooking items, as Rika got more for their breakfast. As Renamon put the pots on the stove for the bacon and eggs, she quickly looked over at her tamer. She frowned when she notice that Rika did look shorter. She looked about another two and half inches smaller.

If Renamon remember right, her tamer was about four feet, 6 and half tall. With the inches she has lost that makes her almost four feet even. Renamon also notice that Rika had to stop what she was doing to pulled her pants up and readjusted her belt so they wouldn't fell.

_She's probably would think she's loosing weight due to her mother's diet,_ Renamon thought as she started the stove.

After a few minutes of cooking, the tamer and her digimon partner were sitting down enjoying a good breakfast. Renamon kept looking to the girl that was setting next to her. She noticed that she was still shrinking, but slowly. She probably lost another few inches, though with Rika setting down, it was hard to tell just how much she lost. Unfortunately, Rika noticed her partner's stare.

"Okay, Renamon, why are you staring?" Rika demanded.

Renamon looked at her breakfast, thinking. She wanted to tell Rika what was happening to her, but she knew how her tamer would react. She would either demise that she was shrinking or get really mad at it. Either way, Renamon knew it wouldn't end well.

"Renamon!" Rika said demandingly.

The fox-like digimon just sigh. She could never lie to her tamer. Beside, if she knew about it, maybe she might know what happen to her.

"Rika…" Renamon said seriously," I don't know how to say this, but I think you're shrinking."

The ashy haired girl stared at her digimon partner. For a moment Renamon thought that her tamer didn't believe her. Suddenly, Rika let out a small chuckle.

"Oh man, Renamon, you nearly had me. Who put you up to that, Impmon or something else?" Rika asked with light humor to her voice.

Renamon sighed. She should have known. Rika was in to far a good mood to let much affect her. Renamon guess it was just luck that Rika was start to shrink mysterious when she was in a really, really good mood.

The fox digimon then thought of something, something that would prove to her tamer of her problem. Renamon stood up and turned to her tamer. She gently grabbed Rika by the arms, and lifted her to her feet. This was enough to put Rika into a small foil mood.

"Renamon. What do you think you're…doing," Rika quickly saw the gap in height between herself and her partner.

Rika and her digimon partner have always been close in height, Renamon probably only have around five to six inches over the human. But now she could clear see that Renamon was taller then before.

"How?" was all Rika could say.

"I don't know, Rika," Renamon replied softly.

Shocked, Rika took a seat, and begin to think. It wasn't possible, person just don't start shrink. Well, young person like herself, don't shrink. And when old people shrink, it probably not like how she was shrinking. In the end, Rika didn't know what to make of this shrinking thing.

Renamon watched her tamer closely. The fox-like digimon could tell that Rika was trying to make sense of this, but couldn't figure anything out. In reality, Renamon didn't know what to make of this either. Her knowledge of humans may be limited, but she knows that humans just don't start shrinking for no reason. And humans Rika's age usually grown, instead of shrink.

After a few second of uneasy silence, Rika got up. Words weren't needed for the tamer and her digimon partner. Renamon knew that Rika was curious about few things. So, the fox stood up, and followed closely behind, leaving their breakfast forgotten on the table.

The two walked in silence, the tamer leading the digimon. The two walked down the hall, passing a few rooms on the way. Renamon could recall that most of the rooms were guest rooms, but this house doesn't get a lot of guests. Eventually, they reached the room they were looking for, Rika's mother's room.

Rika didn't even hesitant, she opened the door, and want right in. Renamon followed by disappearing from the hall, and reappearing inside room like it was magic. The fox has been in her tamer's mother's room a few times before, mainly when Rika wanted something to hold against her mother, to try and get her to ease up on a few things.

Rumiko Nonaka's room was almost like her daughter's room, only much bigger. There was a large wardrobe on the right side, and a vanity mirror to the left side of the room, with many bottles of make-up, and perform. Renamon just ignored all of that stuff, as she watched her tamer move to the wardrobe.

Rika open the wardrobe and begin looking around in it. A few seconds later, she lift the wardrobe with a tape measurer in hand. Renamon raise a curious eyebrow to the item in her tamer's hands as the shrinking girl walked by her.

"Don't ask. Even I don't know what she use this form," Rika said bitterly.

Rika's eyes widen slightly when she noticed that Renamon had seemingly grown again. She knew that actually meant she had shrunk a little more. She tried to shrug this knowledge off as she handed the measurer over to her partner.

She walked over to her mother's vanity stand. She looked it over for anything that might be useful to her. She picked up a black eyeliner pencil, and walked back to Renamon. She handed the pencil over, and then walked over to the walk. She passed her back against walk, and stood up as straight as she could.

Renamon then took over. She walked over to where her tamer was standing, and used the pencil to mark Rika's diminishing height. She made a few strokes so the line would be dark enough for them to see. When she was done with that, she took out the measurer and lined the tip with the mark she just made.

Rika moved from the wall to get a look at the reading the tape measurer had. Even Rika, the famous Digimon Queen, couldn't hide the shock she felt when she saw how tall she currently was.

"…42 inches…" she whispered in disbelief. "I'm 3 feet, 6 inches. A whole feet shorter then I was 45 minutes ago."

Rika slowly looked down at herself, noticing, or allowing herself to notice, what this strange transformation was doing to her. Her once comfortable jeans now looked ridiculous on her. Her pant's legs were bunched up around her ankles, and it looked like they would swallow her feet at any time. Her belt on her leg looked close to falling down, and her other belt was barely holding her jeans in place. A few more inches, and she would loose her jeans entirely.

Rika didn't want to think beyond that point. But the shrinking tamer found herself unable to looked away. Instead, her eyes drifted farther up, to her shirt.

Rika's favorite shirt looked just as bad as her jeans. The bottom of her shirt had come free from her jeans, as her frame could no longer fill the clothing. The sleeves of the shirt were hanging off her shoulders, and someone could almost see into the neck hole of the shirt. When she looked at the sleeves, she noticed that her arms didn't even fill the sleeve holes. She had also noticed that her wristbands were gone. They had fallen off some time again, she just didn't notice until now. Even her hair tie didn't feel right.

Rika could the eerie impression that she looked like some kind of pre-teen. Yes, just a pre-teen trying on her bigger sister's favorite clothes just to know what they felt like.

"Rika, I know this might not be the time, but can you remember anything out of the ordinary. Anything that might had cause this?" Renamon inquired seriously.

Rika shook her head, trying to get rid of all the disturbing thoughts that were suddenly popping into her head, as she tried to think.

"No," Rika spoke softly," We bashed a digimon. I came start home after that, and ate some day old bread that Gogglehead gave me. I watched some TV after that, and then went bed. Nothing else."

Renamon then begin thinking herself. She knew that no one had entered this house during the night. She would have known otherwise. And it was the first few days of summer vacation. Rika hadn't hanged out with many people since summer started, exert for the tamers. And they certain couldn't do anything to Rika with out Renamon know about it.

Suddenly an eerie thought entered into the fox's head.

What if that person was involved with all of this? Renamon know that he was certainly powerful enough to suddenly cause a human being to shrink for reason unknown. But why would he do this? That was the question on the fox's mind.

Suddenly the phone rang. By habit, Renamon disappeared from the room, going to answer the device so her tamer wouldn't have to.

Now left alone, Rika's thoughts began running wild. Why was she shrinking? Was some kind of evil digimon behind this? And if that was the case, why was he, she, it, doing this to her? And for what reason was this digimon doing all of this? And more importantly, just how small is she going to get? What if she never stopped shrinking!

Rika let out a deep breath, as she clamed her mind. She realized that all of this thinking wasn't going to do her any good. All this pointless thinking was doing was turning her into a nervous wreck, and Rika didn't need to fall apart at this point. She took a set on the floor, and tried to think, to recall everything that happened to her the other night. But, try as she might, she couldn't recall anything that might figure out this entire shrinking thing.

Renamon appeared back in the room, next to her tamer, holding the wireless phone her right paw. Rika could tell, even without words that something was troubling her digimon partner.

"Rika, it's Jeri on the phone," Though Renamon's voice was leveled; her tamer could tell that something was wrong.

Rika stared at the phone in her partner's paw. Ever since the D-reaper, the tamers had each taken great interest with the digimonless tamer. For Rika, Jeri was like a sister, and she didn't want anything else to happen to poor girl.

With a sigh, Rika took the phone from her partner. Even the small device felt weird in her hands, as she brought up to her face. She noticed that the speaker seemed farther away. She tried to ignore this strange feeling she had, and made her voice sound as causal as she could.

"Jeri, what's wrong?" suddenly Rika was bombed with nothing but babble. Rika could barely make out what her friend was saying. "Jeri. Jeri! Take a deep breath, and tell me what's wrong."

Rika could hear her friend taking a deep breath, and then it went quiet. Rika probably figure that her friend was choosing what to say next. After a few seconds of silence, the ashy head tamer heard her friend's voice again. Rika's eyes widened as she listen to what her friend had to say.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" Rika suddenly yelled.

Renamon's ear twitched at the level of her tamer's voice. From the level of Rika's voice, the fox-like digimon could tell that things would get worse, a lot worse, before things get better.

(Author's Corner)

M: okay, before we get into anymore of this "little" tale, I will tell you a few things about this one. First, as you can probably guess, I would be making this in phases. There would be about three phases, dealing with a different solution that the characters would face. Also, don't expect to see a lot of digimon in this story. In fact, Renamon is probably going to be the most seen in this story. I will give the reason for this as the story goes.


	2. Shrinking: Phase 2 Another Small Problem

M: And here's the second chapter

M: And here's the second chapter.

Tamer Girls, Nice and Small

Shrinking: Phase two: Another Little Problem

"Rika, I don't think this is such a good idea," Renamon spoke to her tamer from her hiding spot.

"Listen, Renamon, Jeri's my friend, and if she's in some kind of trouble, I'm not turning my back on her," Rika said in her defense. "Besides, I know I'm not going to be recognize by anyone."

"I'm not worried about you being recognized," Renamon replied.

The shrinking tamer, and her digimon partner were on route to ex-tamer's house, walking along the busy street of the city. While, Rika was walking on the streets, Renamon was shadow hoping, keeping just close enough, that her tamer, and herself could talk through the link their share.

For Rika, she had modified her clothing for this small walk. She was still wearing her jeans, she just rolled up the ends more. She had also found a smaller belt to wear, so her jeans wouldn't fall down during her trip. She had ditched her sneakers and sock for a pair of saddlers, though they were a little large on her feet.

Rika was still wearing her trademark shirt, once again tucked under her pants, with some hair clips clipped on the inside, so she wouldn't loose it again. But she had on a little something extra to try and hide who she truly was.

She was wearing a green sport jacket, zipped up. It was a little heavy for summer, but with her smaller frame, enough air was able to get in so she wasn't as hot as she should have been. She was also wearing a cap, with her hair down, and a pair of plain sunglasses. She, however, did need to pull on the sleeves so her jacket wouldn't engulf her hands.

"Listen, Renamon, I haven't shrunk that much since leaving the house," Rika hissed, getting annoyed by her partner's constant nagging.

It was true, Renamon noted. Since leaving the house, Rika's shrinking had slowed considerable. During the entire trip, Renamon thinks that Rika had not even shrunk a whole inch. Still, the fox-like digimon could tell her tamer was shrinking, just slower then before.

Renamon looked away from her tamer, and begin searching the area. She was looking for the one she believes was behind her tamer's sudden reverse growing. She gave up after five minutes. She realized that if that person wanted to remain hidden, there was no way she could fine him.

Besides, Renamon know, in the back of her mind, that this man wouldn't let any harm come to her tamer. That guy was more about kicks then anything else. Though, she wondered what kind of fun that guy was having this time, with causing her tamer to shrink.

_Still, if anything happens to Rika while in her smaller state, I will tear that person apart, no matter how powerful he is,_ Renamon thought in determination.

The two finally reached the place they wanted to go after a few more minutes of walking. Rika raised a curious eyebrow. Why would Jeri's family's diner be closed at mid-morning? She knew that standing around here, wondering wouldn't get the answers she needed. So, she did quick scan the area, and then proceeded to the back of the building.

Once in the back, Rika did another quick scan, to make sure no one was looking. Once she knew the cost was clear, she leaned down, and began searching the doorframe of the back door.

Rika had done this a few times before, but for some reason the doorframe felt different, wider she would say. She knew it was just her mind, playing tricks on her, but it was something that brought up a thought she didn't really want to think about at the time.

The shrinking tamer grinned slightly as the palm of her hand ran over something. She then pulled out a fake piece of wood, revealing a small hole, and a key on a small piece of string, connected to the false wood piece Rika just took out. She used the key to unlocked the door, and put it back were she found it, careful not to let anyone see where she put the piece. She went in after that.

The place was dark, darker then normal. With the door closed and all, there was barely any light to brighten the store up. Rika had been here enough time that she knew where to go, even with no light to brighten her path.

The shrinking redhead slowly made her way across the place, careful not to run into anything. Rika's thoughts started to drift to the owners of this place. Usually by this time they had opened their doors, and since it was summer, they were busier then usual. So why was the store closed?

She reached the stair, and was slightly surprise to find the lights off there too. Now, Rika was getting worried. There was no sigh of Jeri's father, or stepmother, and usually, by now, Jeri's little brother would be bawling her over.

She was starting to feel like she was in one of these old horror movies. You know, the ones where a group of unexpected teens get lost or trapped in some deserted place. They are then killed one by one by some kind of masked killer or some kind of freaky monster. Well, that's how Rika was feeling right now.

The tomboy shook her head quickly, to rid herself of those annoying thoughts. She then hurried up the stairs. As she climbed, she noticed that she needed to raise her legs just a little more then she normally would have too. She just shrugged it off, knowing this information would only upset her.

When she reached the top, she immediately went to the door leading to the door Jeri shared with her brother. A quick check confirmed that the door wasn't locked. She then went into the door, without even knocking.

"Jeri?" Rika called into the room.

The room wasn't as dark as the down stair was, but still Rika was having a little trouble seeing. Jeri had closed the curtains, and she had draped a heavy blanket over it. It was like she didn't want anyone to see what was happening to her.

Rika felt the wall to her right, looking for the light switch. She found it a second later, and flipped it on. She needed to shield her eyes as the lights flickered on. Once her eyes readjusted, she removed her hand.

Jeri was setting against her bed, with her knees to her chest, and her arms wrapped around knees. She didn't' even notice that Rika had entered into the room. She lost in some kind of memory.

Rika slowly walked over to her friend. She noticed that something was off about Jeri; she just couldn't tell what it was. She kneeled down, and still Jeri didn't notice her. She slowly moved her hand out, and put it on her friend's shoulder. Jeri's head snapped up, and when she saw Rika, a relived smiled blossom on her lips.

"Rika…" Jeri said softly.

"Jeri, what's up with all of this?" Rika asked in concern.

Jeri looked away from her friend, trying to find the best way of telling Rika what was going on. Rika decided to wait for her friend.

"C'mon, lets get you off that cold floor," Rika said softly.

Rika then helped her friend off the floor. It was then that she noticed it. Jeri and Rika were eye to eye! Both were shocked by these turns of events.

"It seemed that you're not the only one with this problem, Rika," Renamon stated the obvious, making herself known since entering this place.

Rika ignored her partner for the time, and helped her friend onto her bed. While she had expected something like this, it was still a shocker to see. To actually see someone who was once somewhat tall, now reduced to a smaller size. It was just a little shocking. She probably bet Jeri was thinking the same thing.

"Jeri, I know this isn't the time, but where's your family?" Rika asked calmly.

Jeri looked at her friend, still in shock from what she saw. After a moment the young girl sighed, and looked to the ground.

"My family went out for a little while, they didn't say when they would be back," Jeri said softly. "They ask if I wanted to come, but I really didn't feel like it. Now I wished I had."

Renamon raised an eyebrow. Jeri story sounded similar to Rika's. Families went off somewhere, and leave their child behind, thinking they could care for themselves. But what really got the fox was that they only ask the ex-tamer if she wanted to stay behind, not the younger brother. Now, more then ever, Renamon was convinced that he was behind this. Only he had the power to make all of this happen.

"Jeri, I know this might be shocking, but can you think of anything that might have cause this to happen?" Renamon asked curiously.

Rika shoot a glare in her partner's direction. Renamon that her tamer was only worried about Jeri's well being. After all, Jeri was probably the only tamer to experience more in her lifetime then anyone else Renamon knew. Still she wanted to confirm something.

Jeri shock her head quickly, and looked up at the Renamon was worried eyes. "No, nothing. It just started this morning, really."

(Flashback…Jeri's P.O.V.)

I woke up early. I was thinking about opening the ship, I knew enough that I thought I could ran it by myself. I decided to wear my favorite green dress.

When I finished changing, I could tell that something was off about my clothes. They didn't feel right on me, but I just thought that maybe something happened to them. I guess I should have thought more about it. Maybe then I wouldn't have freaked out when I figure it out.

It wasn't until I begin setting up the diner that I notice something was wrong with me. I had helped my dad get the diner ready before, so I knew that something wrong as I brought out the trays with our usual stuff on it. They felt slightly heavier then I remember. I still didn't worry much about it. I thought I just put too much food in them, that's all.

It was later, about 45 minutes, that I really notice something was wrong with me. I was about open the door when I felt something slide down my legs. When I looked down, I was shocked to see my panties around my ankles.

It was like someone had just woken me up from sleep. I saw how things looked. They looked bigger then they should be. Or was I just smaller then I used to be? I just didn't know anymore.

I was both curious and scared when I decided to measure myself. Luckily, I found a tape measurer my dad has been using for a project. I become more scared when I learn I was nearly a foot shorter then I should have been.

I panicked after that. I locked all the doors, and made sure that no could see me, even from the second floor. I wanted this entire thing to be a bad dream. But I quickly realized that it wasn't, and that made me more scared.

I decided to call you not long after that. I thought that you were the only one I could trust with this. I nearly cried when I heard that you were also shrinking. But I still wanted to have you have by my side. When you're around, I don't feel so scared.

(End Flashback…third person P.O.V.)

Renamon begin thinking after hearing Jeri's story. It was like Rika. She wasn't fully aware that something was wrong, and didn't give it much thought. Only when Renamon had pointed it out did she became aware of her problem. Jeri's case was similar, with one difference. She was completely alone. There was no one to tell her what was happening to her, so she was more aware of the problem, but only came to realize it when something really bad happened.

"I know this may sound rude of me, but could both of you stand next to each other," Renamon said kindly.

Rika shot her partner an angry 'what for' glare, but said nothing. After a moment of glaring, Rika just let out a heavy sigh, and stood up. Jeri was confused by followed her friend's lead.

Renamon raise any eyebrow as she studied her shrinking friends. Rika was probably taller by a half an inch. The fox watch, and though it was hard to spot, she could see the two were still shrinking.

"Does this have a point, Renamon?" Rika asked impatiently.

"Yes. While you two are still shrinking, it seemed that it had slowed considerable," Renamon replied.

The digimon and shrinking girls fell into an uneasy silence after that. The fox knew that the two girls in front of her had questions, as she did. But at the moment, she didn't know enough to jump any collisions. She just had a thought that's all.

"Jeri," Renamon said after a minute of silence. "I think it would be best if you come home with Rika and myself."

Rika shot her partner a glare again, and Jeri looked at Renamon in confusion.

"I don't mean any disrespected, but if you both continue to shrink, it would become difficult for you both to do things that are consider normal for your current size," Renamon explained calmly. "And if you shrink smaller then a foot, then you wouldn't be able to defend yourselves."

Jeri nodded. She clearly understood what Renamon was saying. She got off her bed and begun collecting some of her belongings. She stopped before she even before she began. She must have realized that it was pointless to pack for a long trip when one is shrinking. In the end, she just decided on a single pair of clothing.

After that, Rika help Jeri adjust her clothes so she wouldn't have any embarrassing accidents as they made their way to Rika's house. She also helped Jeri to put away the food she had taken out earlier, so it wouldn't spoil.

When that was done, the fox digimon and the shrinking tamers left the small diner, locking up behind them. They didn't even get three feet from the place, when something in the back of Renamon's head starting to go off. It was like someone was trying to tell her something. She looked in the direction where a certain some one lived.

"Rika, I know this may sound odd," Renamon told her tamer through their link. "But I think we should go to…"

(Author's Corner)

Master: Well here's another chapter. Hopefully, I will have the third one up and running so. Expected the unexpected in the next chapter.


	3. Shrinking P2: I Didn't See that Coming

Master: Expect a twist in this Chapter

Master: Expect a twist in this Chapter.

Tamer Girls, Nice and Small

Shrinking: Phase Three

I didn't See that Coming

"Can I ask why we're going to Gogglehead's place?" Rika asked irritated.

"Because I believe that Takato may be in some kind of trouble," Renamon replied to her tamer through their link.

The Vaccine type digimon and the shrinking tamers were currently walking to one certain Gogglehead's house via word from said digimon. Of course the tamers were taking their time, as not to be notice by someone their might know. Jeri was extra careful during this entire walk.

The young brunette clanged to her friend as they walked, her eyes constantly darting all around. She also held her right hand against her skirt. The reason behind that was, that Jeri didn't have any underwear under her dress. She had decided that it was pointless to try and wear anything if they would just keep coming down. Luckily, Rika had helped to fix her friend's dress so no one would see under it.

Speaking of Rika. The ashy redhead had helped to disguise her friend to reduce the chances of her being recognized. She had helped herself to Jeri's stepmother's closet to help in Jeri's disguise. After a short look, Rika had picket out a simple green spring jacket and matching bandana. Rika had Jeri leave her hair down to further disguise herself. Finally, she had found a pair of simple sunglasses to complete Jeri disguise.

Renamon appeared onto of a rooftop that over looked the shrinking tamers. Even from this height, the fox could tell that something was different about her tamer and her friend. By now, she was use to seeing her tamer and close friend looking so different. She could only wonder just how small they were going to get?

. Rika stopped, and glared up at her digimon partner. It was obvious that the shrinking redhead was suspicious. After all, even for Renamon, it was weird just to suddenly say that she had a feeling that one of her tamer's friend was in trouble.

"It's just a feeling I had," Renamon replied through the link she shared with her tamer

_After all, I really can't say someone I knew probably gave me this feeling,_ Renamon thought privately.

After a moment Rika dropped her glare, and continued to Takato's place. Renamon scanned the area, trying to find any sigh of the one she thinks is doing all of this to her tamer and her friend. She faded into the shadows when she couldn't find anything.

"Okay, I get the feeling I done this before," Rika said sarcastically.

The shrinking tamers were standing in front of the Takato's family bakery. Much like how Jeri's family ship was close, Gogglehead's family bakery was also closed. In fact, it didn't even looked like it been open at all this day.

Rika, with Jeri still clanging to her, walked up to the place, and tried the doorknob. She wasn't surprise in the least bit when she found it locked. So, with a light sigh in frustration, the ashy redhead walked to the back store, with a confuse Jeri following close behind her.

Renamon appeared beside her tamer as they reached the back of the bakery. Rika then fished around in her jeans pants, and took out a key. Jeri was surprise when her best friend used the key to unlocked the backdoor.

"Rika. Why do you have a key to Takato's place?" Jeri asked curiously.

Rika quickly looked away, but Jeri could have sworn she saw some red on her friend's cheeks.

"It doesn't matter where I get this key, okay?" Rika replied hastily.

Jeri couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard something in Rika's voice. It almost sounded like Rika was embarrassed about something. But Jeri wondered what her friend could be embarrassed about? The ex-tamer looked to Renamon for answers, but quickly decided against it. If Rika didn't want any of her secrets to get out, then Renamon would keep them to her dying day.

Rika opened the door, and quickly stormed into the building. Jeri followed hesitantly, and Renamon just disappeared from sight.

The inside of Takato's family's bakery was just like Jeri's place. The entire place was dark, but not as dark, since the windows weren't covered. But for the looks of things, no one has use the kitchen stuff in a few days. There wasn't even any sigh that someone was making bread right at this moment. It was like the entire place was empty.

"Man, why me?" Rika muttered to herself.

"What do you mean, Rika?" Jeri asked curiously.

"It's nothing, Jeri," Rika said causally.

The ashy redhead then turned and headed for the stairs leading to the stair floor. Jeri followed her, feeling confused. She has been slightly aware that something has been going on with her old crush, and her best friend. But what that connection was, she hadn't figured it out…yet.

The two shrinking tamers were just about to the stairs when someone suddenly jumped in front of them, growling. Jeri was scared by this, and immediately clanged to her friend. Rika, on the other hand, wasn't surprise in the least bit.

"You can lay off the guard dog act, Dino boy. It just us," Rika said coldly.

When Guilmon saw who it was, his eyes want from the viral state back to his normal, almost innocent looking eyes. He titled his head to his right, his face clearly asking why his friends were at his home.

"Renamon said we should check on your goggleheaded tamer. Now more aside," Rika said rudely, and pushed herself pas the viral digimon.

"I'm sorry for this, Guilmon," Jeri apologized as she walked pass the digimon.

Renamon just patted Guilmon on the head as she walked by. After a belief moment of confusion, the dino digimon followed behind the others. He couldn't help but wonder why Rika and Jeri looked different.

The group quickly climbed to the second floor, and walked to where Takato's room is located. Rika didn't even knock before entering into the room, with the others following closely behind.

It was a mass, even more so then usual. Paper of all shape and sizes were lining the floor, and some were even crumbled up. Some of Takato's toys and models were also scatter about on the floor. Finally, many of Takato's clothes were on the floor, for reasons only he knew.

And right in the middle of this mass, was the one who cause it all. Takato Mutsaki. The famous, unofficial leader of the Digimon tamers was sound asleep in his bed. His back was facing the girls, and digimons, and the covered were very close to his head. So close, in fact, that the girls cold only see the top of his head.

"I'm telling you, there's no dealing with that Gogglehead," Rika muttered to herself softly.

Jeri frowned. There was something in Rika's voice. It was hidden deeply, but Jeri was able to find it. She just couldn't tell what it was. She looked over at Guilmon, hoping he might have some answers. Much like Renamon, she quickly decided against it. This time, she figure Guilmon might not know what's going on, and she didn't want to confuse him anymore.

Rika walked over to the bed, and stared down at it. A mischievous grin suddenly formed on her face, as a wicked plan quickly formed in her head. She quietly leaned in close to Takato's ear.

"Oh, Takato…" Rika whispered. "…GET UP!!"

The startled boy suddenly jolted into up, long hair falling behind the boy. Takato thrashed around in his bed. He stopped when saw Rika and Jeri, and his eyes widened. He blushed widely as he hid his face under his covers.

Rika and Jeri stared at their male friend. There was a change to Takato's face. It seemed…softer, and more round. Takato's face almost had a girlish look to it, more then it normally did. And then there's the hair. It was longer then should be. And Rika would have knows she was at the bakery no more then two days ago.

"Takato, what happened to your hair?" Jeri asked in concern.

"Umm, I, umm, don't know what you talking, Jeri," Takato replied hesitantly.

Rika raised a curious eyebrow. There was something to Gogglehead's voice. It sounded more forced then usual, and off key. If the Digimon queen didn't know any better, it almost sounded like a young girl's voice, instead of boy's voice.

"All right, Gogglehead, enough games," Rika said commandingly.

She then pulled the covers away from Takato's face, so Jeri and she could get a better look. Takato's face was indeed softer, and more rounder then a normal boy should be. Then they were the hair. It was longer, probably the length of Jeri's hair, if not longer.

"Takato, what happened to you?" Jeri asked in concern.

Rika, on the other hand, decided to a more personal look. She grabbed a hand full of Takato's hair, and gave it a quick, but hard, tug. Takato let out yelp as he felt his hair pulled.

"Rika, that's hurts," Takato shriek as he pulled his hair from Rika's hand.

Takato's eyes snapped opened, as he saw his friends' eyes also widened. He looked down, his face redder then it probably has been in his entire life.

"Takato, have you turned…" Renamon asked, just as shocked as the others.

"…Into a girl, haven't you?" a shocked Jeri finished for Renamon.

The young man or girl just nodded. Everyone fell into silence just staring at the young boy turned girl. Suddenly, Rika just burst out laughing.

(Okay, starting from this point, I'm going to be calling Takato a girl, while still using his normal name)

"BWAAAAA! Man, that's just to rich, HAHAHAHAHA!!" Rika was laughing so hard; she fell over, one of her saddlers flying into the air.

Rika's laughing was causing Takato's blushing face to go redder then before, as she buried her face in her hands. Jeri walked up to former boy, ignoring the fact that Takato's bed was bigger then she remembered, and took a seat on the bed. She gently took Takato's hands away from her face, and looked at the former boy kindly.

"I know this may not be the time, but talking about it might help," Jeri said kindly.

Takato looked up at Jeri, and thought about it. After a moment, the former boy sighs and nodded.

(Flashback…Takato's P.O.V.)

It was late, and I had just closed up for the night. My parent decided to go somewhere, they didn't tell me where though. They ask if I wanted to stay behind. I guess they trusted me that much. So, I stayed and tried to run the store. I did better then I thought I would.

It was just right after I close that I notice something. I have been feeling weird all day, and I really can't tell what that feeling was. But after closing up, that feeling got worse. I just got into the back room, when that feeling suddenly just went crazy. I suddenly can't move. It was just someone was holding me. It was just freaky, and only got weirder after that.

I felt my body change in way I can't imagine. My waist got slimmer slightly as my pants didn't fit right anymore. I felt my shoe get roomier as my feet shrunk slightly, and saw my wristbands became looser as my wrist become smaller. I felt my face twitched for some reason, and I felt something pinching in my throat. After that, I felt my hair get longer. It was after that, that something really bad happened.

I suddenly felt my chest grow, not much, just enough that it pressed against my shirt. I suddenly felt something below me begin to change. I felt 'it' being pushed into my body, felt it change as enter further into my body. It didn't hurt; I just felt it as it changed. If I could move at the time, I don't think I would look down there. I was to scare look even when it was all done.

Within a few seconds, the change was done, and I could move again. I don't even want to look down there, so I instead want to the closest thing I can see myself in. I felt weird as I walked, lighter, and off balance. When saw my face in the surface of the oven, well I was shocked. It looked so much like my own, and yet so different, it was creepy. I looked like my mother when she was my age. It was just weird.

"Takatomon, what happened?" Guilmon asked in confusion.

I turned around to see my best friend, looking confused. I really didn't notice him until he said something. But at the moment, I really couldn't focus on him. I just wanted to know what happened to me. But I didn't and that just left me feeling lost. I sink to the floor, back against the oven. But I didn't cry. I just didn't know what to think about all of this.

(End Flashback…Third Person P.O.V.)

"I really don't remember much after that," Takato said softly looking around her messy room.

Everyone in the room grew quiet, each thinking about Takato's story. The former boy herself looked like a lost puppy, hoping to find some answers. Unfortunately, no one could answer her on that one. Well, not everyone was without answers, though she wasn't willing to say them.

Once again, Renamon's theory about who was behind this rose. Only that man or digimon she knew of who could cause such a change. But she didn't really want to say anything, because wasn't all that sure at the time. For all she knew, it could be some kind of digimon who gained a strange power, and wanted to use it against the tamers to make a name for himself. Still, there was no thing she wanted to look at.

"Takato, I know this may sound rude of me, but could please get out of bed?" Renamon asked kindly.

The boy turned girl looked at the fox digimon confused. Rika and Jeri also looked at Renamon, but Rika looked more angry then anything else. Though why, Renamon still didn't know why. Jeri looked as confused as the girl beside her. But after a moment, Rika just sighed and walked up to Takato's bed.

"Get up, Goggle-girl," Rika order. "I know what Renamon what to see."

Takato widely blushed at her name nickname, but nodded. She swung her legs over to the side of her bed, and stood up. The second the boy turn girl got up, her shorts and underwear fell down to her ankles. Takato blushed wildly as she looked down. She was thankful that her shirt hid her private zone.

It was about this time that Takato fully notice the ill fitting clothes that her friends were wearing. Not only that but did the former boy's friends look smaller somehow?

"Well, Goggle-girl, welcome to the shrinking world," Rika said sarcastically.

"What shrinking?" Guilmon asked innocently.

Renamon sigh lightly, and walked up to Guilmon. She took the confuse dino aside and begin explaining what was happening to the two girls, and the boy turned girl.

"Well, Jeri, we better get Goggle-girl ready for the walk to my place," Rika said commandingly.

Takato looked at Rika in confusion. Luckily Jeri was there to fill in the gaps.

"Takato, Renamon thinks it best if go to Rika's house, so we wouldn't be alone if this shrinking thing continues. Plus, we weren't be seen if we're at Rika's place, since it so far out there," the Ex-Tamer explained kindly.

Takato nodded, and set about changing. She hesitated when she remembered that they were girls in the room. Rika saw this and became slightly irritated.

"Jeez, Goggle-Girl, you have nothing to hide," Rika said, slightly irritated.

She then grabbed the former boy's shirt, and with ease, lifted it off of Takato. Blushing wildly, Takato quickly covered where her manhood should have been. Jeri seemed shocked, but also embarrassed, as there was a light redness to her cheeks. Rika, on the other hand, had a teasing grin on her face.

"I told you already, Giggle-Girl, you have having nothing there to hide anymore," The ashy redhead said teasingly.

Rika then set about collecting some clothes for the former boy to wear. Takato on the other hand, was close to tears. Feeling that there was nothing there when something should have been there was too much for the former boy. Jeri moved beside Takato and tried to comfort her friend, by telling her things would be okay.

(Ten minutes later)

Once Rika and Jeri had help their friend with her clothes, the trio of shrinking girls were once again on route to Rika's house. And this time, Renamon didn't get any of these feelings in the back of her head. The fox was once again jumping across the roofs, keeping a close eye on the tamers. Luckily she had talked Guilmon into doing his old box trick to make sure no one would recognize the tamers. The virus was keeping enough distant from the trio that no one could tell that a box was following a pair of girl with ill fitting clothes

Speaking of Takato. Renamon looked down at the former boy. Takato was wearing his normal set of clothes only his blue shirt has been replaced with a neo green shirt without a hood. She wasn't wearing her goggles, and her hair has been done up into a small ponytail. Much like Rika and Jeri, the boy turned girl had several clip hidden inside of her clothes to reduce the chance of loosing her pants. And much like Jeri, Takato was clanging heavily to Rika.

Renamon looked away from the trio, and begin scanning the area. She knew it was pointless, but still she had to try. She quickly scanned the entire area, and was surprise when she saw him. Or rather just saw his white hooded head, floating in mid air directly across from the roof Renamon was on. Even with half of his face covered, Renamon knew that this person was grinning teasingly.

_Just what are you up to?_ Renamon thought curiously.

"_Now, now, my dearest lady, that's part of the fun. Can you figure out what kind of fun I'm having this time around?"_ A humorously voice asked in Renamon's head.

Renamon frowned angrily. That digimon was once again reading her mind. And what was worse, she didn't know how to stop him.

_Okay, you. I will play this game, but if anything bad happens to Rika or the others, I will kill you,_ Renamon thought threateningly.

(Author's corner)

Master: Well, I hope these clues about this mysterious attacker would fill your hunger, because it's only clue, I'm giving during this Phase.


	4. Shrinking Phase 4: A Not So Quiet Ride

M: Going to try to spice things up with Chapter

M: Going to try to spice things up with Chapter.

Tamers Girl, Nice and Small

Shrinking Phase 4:

A Not so Quiet Ride

"Rika, why are we're here?" Takato asked curiously.

"Because, Goggle-Girl, I'm tired from all of the walking I had to do, and I don't think my legs can walk all the way to my place," Rika replied somewhat coldly.

Currently the two shrinking girls, and the shrinking boy turned girl were riding on a train, e route to Rika's house. The Digimon queen had demanded to take the train, saying she was to tired walk all the way back to her house. While the others were against the idea, Rika went into her bossy mode, and wouldn't take no for an answer. Well, it doesn't take long to the other two give in, and board the train. Luckily, there was hardly anyone on. Even luckier was, that they were able to get Guilmon on board, still in his box disguise. But the dino digimon had to stay far away from the shrinking tamers as not to give them away.

Unfortunately, the trip was proving to be a slow one, and each of the girls were finding it hard to keep themselves from not thinking about their 'little' problem. To try and make themselves not think about it, they were all doing various things to keep their minds busy.

Takato had let her hair down, and was running her fingers through it. She was still amazed at how soft and silky it felt in her hands. It remained the former boy of how soft her mother's hair felt when she was still young boy.

Jeri was to busy trying to make sure no one saw up her skirt. She had her legs close tightly, and both hands pressed firmly on the end of her skirt. She would look around nervously every 2 minutes, trying to see if anyone was around, trying to look up her dress.

Rika on the other hand, was completely relaxed. Well, relax as any shrinking girl could be. She leaned causally into the train seat, her right foot out. She lazily watched as her sandal hanged loosely from her foot. She would be lucky if she makes to her home before her feet become to small for her footwear.

"I wonder how small we are now?" Takato asked curiously.

Rika frowned and glared in Takato's direction. Leave it to the Goggle-Girl to ruin her semi-good mood.

"Why does it matter how small we are, Goggle-Girl?" the redhead asked angrily.

"Sorry, Rika," Takato replied timidly and hanged her head.

Rika let out a mild irritated sigh, and then leaned her head against the seat and brought her cap down over her eyes. She tried to space out like before, but quickly found herself coming back to Takato's question. She glazed over at the former boy's direction. The boy turned girl was just setting there, with her head hanging. Rika let out a faint sigh, and lifted her cap.

"I have to say we're about 3 feet almost," Rika said calmly.

The shrinking girls looked at their friend confusedly. Rika paid no mind to those stares, instead looking at her loose sandals.

"When I went to Jeri's house, I was about 3 foot, 5 inches. I think I shrunk maybe a good inch and half when helping Jeri with her disguise, and then walking to Goggle-Girl's place, I think I must had shrink a good inch when we at bakery. And now, I think we had shrunk nearly an inch while riding," Rika explained in a board tone.

Curious, Takato and Jeri looked down at their feet. They didn't even reached the ground anymore. Plus, Takato remembered that she needed to readjust her pants before getting onto train. So, the being about 3 feet tall, wasn't out of the question.

"Now, if you're Goggle-headed mind is pleased, let me rest," Rika said commandingly.

The Digimon queen then leaned back in her seat put her cap rim over her eyes, and tried to relax again. It wasn't long after that, by five minutes, that she felt the train come to a stop. She didn't even bother looking up, knowing that they were getting off two stops later. She did hear the doors opened, and a few people get into the cart that the shrinking tamers were on.

"Hey, what a couple of small cuties like you doing here?" a savvy voice asked.

Rika lifted her cap slightly to get a better look. There were two of them, about fourteen year old each and standing over the shrinking girls. Both have grins on their faces that sent warning bells off in the back of Rika's head. She studied these guys, looking for anything that might spell trouble.

The guy to right was the more muscular of the two, and he proved it with his red sleeveless shirt. He also wore tight fitting jeans, again to show off his toned up body. He wore sandals like Rika, and his hair was dye white.

The other one had muscles, but not as much as his friend. Unlike his friend, he chose to wear a more refine looked. A dress short sleeve shirt, collar opened. A pair of nicely pressed tan kaki pants, and a pair of comfortable looking loafers. The only thing out of place with this guy was his hair. It was long, about to his shoulders, and kept loosely.

"I think what my friend here is saying is, what a couple of young ladies like yourself doing all by yourself on this train?" Long hair asked kindly.

Rika arched an eyebrow. Something within the shrinking girl was telling her that these two were up to no good.

"Hey, how about we get off at the next stop, and my friend and I would treat you to something nice. What do you say, small cuties?" White hair asked savvy.

The bells and whistles in Rika's head were going full force now. There was something she didn't like about these two, not in the least bit. She looked away for a quick minute to see how her friends doing, just to be safe. Both Takato and Jeri were blushing, but the boy turned girl was blushing far more heavily. But like Rika, both had suspicious glares in their eyes. Well, Jeri looked suspicious, Takato just looked embarrassed.

"I believe what my friend was saying is, that we know a place near our next stop that serves a mean brunch," Long Hair said kindly.

Rika nearly gasped. She remembers. She knows what was troubling her about these two.

She remembered catching a news report about three weeks ago. It has said that a group of thugs, likely two, were targeting young girls like herself and her friends. The victims of the thugs had said that they were wooed, and then taken to some place, where the two overpowered them. They would then take any money or other stuff that was worth money. Where those guys the same as the one Rika heard about?

"So, what do you say, small cuties? We can rock your world," White Hair said smoothly.

Well, that was it. Rika have had with these two. She didn't even care if there weren't those thugs she heard about. She was just tired of them being around her. And while she wouldn't admit this, even to herself, she didn't like how that long hair one was staring at Takato.

"Can you do me us a favor and get lost," Rika demanded.

The two looked over at the ashy redhead, slightly startled. Rika tried to give them her fierce glare, the one that frightens everyone. But even she had her doubts that, at her smaller size, that her glare probably didn't have the power behind it like usually does. After a moment, White Hair smiled as he looked at his friend.

"You know, I like it when they got spank, I think it makes them all that cuter," White Hair said savvy, looking at the shrinking trio.

Rika scowled angrily. She was really getting sick of these guys' cocky tuned. And she was really getting sick of them calling her a small cutie, though she could feel her face heating up slightly.

"If you can't hear right, then read my laps. Get. Lost." Rika said angrily.

The two thugs looked at each other quickly, and then turned their smiling faces to the trio. Something had changed with those guys' smiles. They seemed more devilish, more dangerous then before. And as much as Rika hated to admit this, even to herself, they were starting to freak her out.

"And if we don't get lost, what would you do? Huh, Small cutie?" Long Hair asked tauntingly.

Well, that was it for Rika. Her temper replaced any other emotion she was feeling at the time. She wasn't just going to sit around and let some jerk treat her like some little kid, even if she's only about 3 feet tall.

"You want to know what I'll do…THIS!!" Rika tried to punch the white hair guy with one of her famous knock out blows. Unfortunately, she had forgotten to take her recent size into account and all the thug had to do, was pull his head slightly to dodge the shrinking tamer's punch all together.

Rika's reckless move also had another unfortunate side effect. Rika had put too much into that one punch, and since she wasn't on her seat that well, she found herself being lunched slightly into the air. More unfortunate was when gravity decided to take over, and the shrinking redhead found herself face first on the floor of her train.

Rika quickly recovered and tried to hurry back to her feet. It was around this time, that she realized another problem. Her pants were trying to fall down. She really hadn't made any adjustments since leaving her place. She was hoping to make it to her place before anything embarrassing happened to her. Guess luck wasn't with her this day, huh? Rika quickly grabbed her pants and held them up to the her small frame, trying to fight the embarrassing blush that was creeping onto her cheeks.

"Look, the little cutie is wearing her big sister's clothes. Must what to try to look grown-up," Long Hair said, mockingly.

Rika shot a glare up. She was really mad now, and she was going to take it all out on those creeps. But, she quickly lost all of her determination when she saw that she barely came up to the two thugs' stomachs. She suddenly realized something. Just how helpless she was at her current size. She realized at the size she is right now, there was no way she could take on the much larger, stronger teenagers in front of her.

But like always, she hid it behind her mask of cold. She didn't want these jerks to get any cockier then they already were.

"You know…" White Hair looked around, and then back at Rika with a grin "…there's not a whole lot around. I bet we could take care of our business, and be out of here before anyone was the wiser."

Rika continued to glare up at the two jerks. So, she was right. These two were the thugs that were stealing for young girls like herself. And at her current size, she was at their mercy. It was just so frustrating, being so small and helpless.

"Now, if you little cuties would behavior had just hand over all the money you have, we'll be on our ways," Long hair said threateningly.

Suddenly Long Hair was bowled over by a flying box!

"What the…" Long Hair threw the box off of him and jumped to his feet.

Suddenly, a very angry, very viral Guilmon meant the two thugs. The famous Dino boy was looking very out of character, probably more then when he was controlled by Takato's anger.

"Umm, what's that?" White Hair asked nervously.

Guilmon begin advancing on the two thugs. He held up his left claw and began flexing it, as if trying to scare the thugs. The thugs began backing away from the digimon.

"I think it's called a digimon. I had heard a lot about them, but this is my first time actually seeing one," Long hair replied nervously.

To further scare the thugs, Guilmon showed them his fangs. The thugs continue to back, hoping to somehow get away from the angry monster in front of them. Suddenly, the thugs backed up into the wall at the end of the train car. Both nearly wetted themselves when they felt the good steel against their bare flesh. Guilmon smiled a smile that almost like one of Rika's cocky smiles.

(A few minutes later)

The train stopped at its next stop and when the doors opened, the thugs were thrown out of the car. The two were beaten seriously, but not fatal, and they looked very silly. Guilmon had shredded their clothes almost to nothing, and the pieces that were left, had a very comedic look to them.

Their shirt were torn away, say for a small piece that looked like a bra. They pants were also torn up, making them look like girl's underwear. Finally, they hair have been burn away, leaving over a smoking bold head. How Guilmon did this is a mystery, but he taught those thugs a thing or two about picking on little cuties.

The two thugs looked back at the train, shocked by the force that creature made out of data could do. They could see Guilmon, guarding the door. He was still in his viral state, and growling threateningly. Behind the virus was Rika, grinning in triumph. The door closed a few seconds later, leaving the two thugs feeling defeated and shamed in more ways then one.

(On the Train)

"Woo, boy! Did you see the looks on these jerks' face? It was great!!" Rika exclaimed excitedly as she dropped down back where she was setting before.

"Yes, but I was surprise that Guilmon could fight like that?" Jeri said, still in shock from what she saw earlier.

Guilmon had returned to his normal self, proved by the goofy smile he shared with his tamer.

"Yeah, why was Dino boy fighting like that?" Rika asked questioningly to the boy turn girl.

Takato hanged her head, a light blush covering her cheeks. Whenever Rika looked at the former boy, her face goes red, sometimes redder then her partner's skin.

"Well, I was watching some old cartoons from the USA, and Guilmon took a real liking to them. I guess that's where he get the idea," Takato replied timidly.

Rika glared at the newly named Goggle-girl, but said former boy missed the playfulness to the look, as she blushed a deeper shed of red. After a minute, though, Rika dropped her glare, and leaned back in her seat. She fixed her cap to cover her eyes again, and just stared off into space once more.

Guilmon got his box. While slightly damaged, it was still good enough for him to use. He then went back into disguise mode, and returned to his spot, and yet, his eyes didn't leave the shrinking tamers for the rest of the trip.

Luckily though, the rest of the trip proved to boring. From her hiding spot in the shadows, Renamon was glad that nothing else happened. If Guilmon hadn't acted when he did, Renamon would have stepped in, and she wouldn't have been so nice on those two thugs.

_So, was this part of her game?_ Renamon angrily directed her thoughts outward. She hoped to hear from the controller of this game, but sadly, he had chosen this moment to remain quiet. To Renamon, this was more then enough prove that the thugs weren't part of the "game", giving Renamon another reason to punch this digimon in the nose when she sees him.

(Author's Corner)

Master: Hope you enjoyed Guilmon's shinning moment, because I don't think he'll have another. Those the night is still young as they say.


	5. Shrinking: Phase5:A Lunch Made for Three

Master: Filth Chapter coming up.

Tamer Girls, Nice and Small

Shrinking: Phase 5:

A lunch made for three

"Finally!" Rika exclaimed as she entered into her house, followed closely by the other shrinking girls.

She threw off her sandals, and let her pants dropped down to her ankles. She just thought it was now useless to try and adjust them. She was too small for them. She was just lucky that her shirt now covered her body enough, so that none of her private zone was showing.

"Umm, Rika, do you think that really needed?" Jeri asked nervously.

Rika looked up at friends, and notice how red the boy turn girl's face was. Rika couldn't help herself. She grinned a teasing grin and walked closer to Takato.

"Why?" Rika asked teasingly. "I bet it's nothing the Goggle-Girl hadn't already seen. Am I right, Goggle-Girl?"

Takato blushed harder as she looked down at her pants. She didn't realized until now, but she was holding her pants up just like Rika was doing a few seconds ago. Slowly, she removed her hands from her pockets. Her blushing face deepened as she watched her pants fall down to her ankles. Like Jeri, and probably Rika, Takato hadn't worn any underwear. Funny, when she thinks about it, it was Rika's idea that the former boy goes without any underwear.

"Aaah, is the Goggle-girl embarrassed?" Rika asked teasingly.

Takato's face got redder as she looked continue to looked down at the floor. She usually can't think of anything when Rika teased her.

Rika opened her mouth to throw another tease at Takato, when suddenly the sound of three stomachs, growling in unit, caused everyone in the room to blush. Well, Takato blushed deeper, while Rika and Jeri had light blushes on their faces.

"I take it all you had skip breakfast," Renamon said, appearing beside tamer.

The vaccine type had, until just now, been outside talking to Guilmon. Renamon believe having Guilmon inside the house with a trio of shrinking girls, wasn't a good idea. Especially when she didn't know how small said shrinking tamers would get. It had taken a few minutes, but she had convinced Guilmon to keep watch over the house.

"If I not mistaken, lunch is soon," Renamon said calmly. "If I may, can I make suggested."

The shrinking tamers looked at the fox-like digimon. Well, Takato and Jeri looked at Renamon curiously, Rika glared at her partner. Renamon still can't figure out why Rika was getting so uptight when she made suggestions.

"What it is, Renamon?" Jeri asked curiously.

"Well, since you all are below three feet, maybe it would wise to make one big lunch and share it," Renamon replied calmly.

"And why would we do that?" Rika asked suspiciously.

"Because as your smaller sizes, I don't think you can eat a full lunch. By sharing a big lunch, you can have all you want and not waste food," Renamon explained calmly.

Rika sharpen her glare as she continued to glare at her partner. It was about this time that Renamon believed she figure out what was bothering Rika.

Rika is use to be impendent, probably more impendent then anyone Renamon knew. Probably, in the back of her mind, Rika realizes if the shrinking continues, she would have to rely on others more then she would like. Maybe, all of these glares Renamon was getting was a result of this realization. But all Renamon was doing was trying to help.

Rika let out a light sigh as she dropped her glare. She walked passed her digimon, giving her a quick glare before going into the kitchen with Jeri and Takato following close behind. Renamon just disappeared and reappeared in the kitchen.

Rika walked up to the fridge and opened it. Jeri and Takato looked over Rika's shoulder to see what they had to work with. There wasn't a shortage of food to choose from that was for sure. In fact, there was so much to choose from, Takato and Jeri didn't know where to start or what to make.

"Wow, Rika. You sure a have a lot to eat," Takato said in awe.

Rika just snorted at this. "Yeah, but most of it is health food or food that aren't high in fat. It's annoying when I can't eat what I want."

Takato and Jeri exchanged curious looks. They silently agreed to let the food thing dropped for the time being. If they were one thing that any tamer knew about Rika, it was that there are three things you never talk about directly to Rika's face.

First, you never talk about dress, unless you went an arm or a leg missing. Second, never even mention modeling, unless you want to be blind and deaf at the same time. Finally, never even think about being up any word about food, if you want to be still walking by the time you're 18. The two other shrinking girls let the matter slid for the moment and went back to looking.

After five minutes of looking, and passing ideas back and forth, the trio of shrinking girls was at a loss. Even with all of the food, counting Rika's hidden items, they didn't know what to make. And they couldn't decide which idea to use either. Of course, this wasn't setting well with a certain tamer.

"This is just stupid," Rika said angrily. "Why can't we just make whatever we want? Who cares if we wastes food?"

"Well, Rika, I was taught not waste food if we can," Takato replied timidly.

"And I was taught the same thing," Jeri said.

Rika shifted a glare between her follower shrinking tamers. She quickly dropped it when she realized that both of the friends work at places where food is handled a lot. Sighing lightly, she leans up against the close fridge, looking lazily at her two friends.

"So, what do you two think we should have?" Rika asked in slightly irritation.

Takato and Jeri begin thinking about what they should have for lunch. Rika stood there, quickly loosing patience as she watched her friends tried to think of something for lunch. Suddenly, Jeri's face lit up. Rika took it that Jeri had an idea.

"Hey, how about we make a Happy Dish?" Jeri suggested happily.

Takato and Rika looked at Jeri confusingly. It was obvious that they didn't know what a happy dish was. After a moment, Jeri blushed a little when she realized what she said.

"Well, a Happy Dish, was something my mother created," as Jeri spoke, her voice softened, almost to the point of whispering.

For a moment, Jeri become lost in her memories, remembering her late mother. Takato and Rika grow silent. They knew how painful Jeri's past was, and made it a point not to talk about it. After a moment Jeri snapped out of it, and put on a smile.

"Anyways, a Happy Dish is when we all pick a couple of things, and then threw it together. So, what do you say? What to give it a try?" Jeri asked cheerfully.

Takato and Rika looked at each other, clearly thinking things over. Really, it was the only thing that they could think it. And it was better then having rumbling stomachs.

With a light shrug, Rika pushed off the fridge and turned to it. She opened it, and looked around for a quick second. She took out some meat, and move aside. Takato was next. The Boy turned shrinking girl looked around for about a minute before choosing some veggies and a package of rice. Jeri was last, and she was the quickest. She chooses some meat, like Rika, and cooking supplies, like dressing, and a few spices.

"Now that's done, let just get this over with," Rika said, irritated by all of this.

"Umm, Rika, I think we might have a problem," Takato said uneasily.

Rika turned to glare at the former boy when she saw what Takato meant. They were staring at the counter at eye level. No, it wasn't eye level, Rika realized. It the counter was probably about a half of an inch higher then the shrinking girls.

"Now, this is getting stupid," Rika, mutter angrily.

For the next few minutes, the trio of shrinking girls worked on how to get lunch ready. In the end, they had to use some small stepping ladders that Rika's grandmother had around the house to reach the counter.

Currently, Rika was cutting up the meat she chose. After that, she would go to pass it to Jeri who would add her stuff to the mix. Finally, the dish would be passed to Takato, who was also closed to the microwave to finish off after she adds her stuff. The boy turned girl was also on rice duty, cooking the rice the best she could while waiting for her turn.

The group was also wearing aprons, so not to get any thing on their clothes. Well, Takato and Rika were wearing aprons. Jeri had readjusted her dress to fit her, making use of it as her apron. She was going to get rid of it after lunch, so why not make use of it?

Jeri took a quick taste of the meal the trio was making, and frowned. It didn't taste bad, but it did taste like something was missing. She grabbed some garlic she took out early and added a little. Another taste, and another spice added, this time some pepper.

"Jeri!" Rika exclaimed angrily. "We're not trying to make a three star meal. Just hurry up!"

But Jeri wasn't listening. She was lost in the moment. Jeri's father had recently taught her a little about cooking, and she had gotten really into her. Her father said that she had talent for it, and that made her happy.

Jeri tasted the dish a little again, and decided that it was almost there. She just felt that there was something missing. She smiled as she realized what it was. Luckily, she had it with her. She grabbed the chili powder and added just a hint of it. Another taste confirmed that she had done it right. Satisfied, she then passed it to Takato.

Takato added the veggies she had already chopped up to the mix, being careful to how she added them to the already chopped meat. Once she thought she had enough in, she turned around to put the dish into the microwave. That's when distant struck.

Takato got one of her legs caught in her oversized apron, and as luck would have it, she lost her balance from it. The former boy stumbled to regain her balance. As luck would have it, she fell backwards, and the dish she was holding went flying.

Time slowed to a near stand still as the dish went flying into the air. Jeri was able to duck from the wild dish of food. Rika, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. The dish was coming straight for her, and she didn't have time to duck. All she could do was watch as the contents of the dish begin to spill out.

Faster then the eye could see, Renamon appeared beside her shrinking partner. The fox quickly snatched the bowl from mid-air, before any of the stuff inside of it, could be lost. Unfortunately, a large hunk of meat went flying, right into Rika's eyes. The room fell into a deadly silence as Rika took off the meat. Angry didn't even begin to describe how mad Rika was at that moment. But Takato knew, and she wished she wasn't where she was at the time.

"Gogglehead!" Rika screamed so angrily, the other thought the wall shook.

Takato knew she was in trouble when Rika called her by that name. She quickly jumped down from where she was, and ran like her life was on the line, which probably was. It was amazing that the former boy didn't trip over her apron. Rika wasn't to far behind the boy turned girl.

_Honestly, I feel like some mother watching over four year olds,_ Renamon thought.

The vaccine type digimon walked over to the microwave, and put it in. She put it to the time needed to heat up the dish, and then turned off the rice cooker.

"Sometimes, I wonder if Rika is getting younger, not smaller?" Jeri muttered to herself.

The other shrinking girl jumped down from her spot, and hurried after her friends, to stop Rika from killing Takato. Renamon was amazed that none of them tripped over their oversized aprons/dresses. The fox remained where she was, finishing up the shrinking tamers lunch.

(A few minutes later)

"Okay, we made it, now who wants to try it? Rika asked her follow shrinking tamers.

The "Happy Dish" which had cause much trouble, and nearly lost one live, now sat harmlessly on the dinning room table. The two girls, and one boy turn girl all stared at the large dish in front them. Their stomachs rumbling told them to eat the food in front of them. But no one made any moves to the first bite.

It wasn't that the food didn't look any good. It actually looked delicious enough to eat. It was just that everyone in the room, Jeri included, didn't know how it would taste, and for some reason that was holding the usual fearless tamers from acting.

"You know, if no one tries it soon, the dish will go cold," Renamon stated from her spot against the wall.

Rika throw a glare at her partner, and Renamon was sure of it now. Rika was misunderstanding all of her advice, and thinks Renamon was talking to her like some little child. In the back of Renamon's mind, she couldn't help but feel like that might be true.

The fox had once read a book about mothers, and how they had something called maternal instincts. What would stop a digimon, a creature without mothers, from developing those instincts? Renamon was also wondering if this was making her seemed bossier then she normally was? Or was it someone outside source, just massing with her head?

"All right, guess I would be the first one to try it." The sound of Jeri's voice brought Renamon out of her thoughts, and she looked on as the ex-tamer took a spoon.

Jeri filled the spoon, and quickly brought it to her mouth. She hesitated for about half a second before stuffing it into her mouth. Jeri's face suddenly let up in delight.

"It GOOD!!" the ex-tamer exclaimed, and gave into her hunger, shoving the meal into her mouth.

Stunned by their friend's behavior, Rika and Takato looked at each other confusingly. But a loud growl from their empty stomachs told them to move before the food was all gone. So, they both picked up their spoons, and filled them. Without much hesitation, the tamers ate their food.

Instantly, Rika and Takato's face lit up, and much like Jeri, they began shoving their lunch in like hunger beasts, who hadn't eaten in days. Renamon watched up, an eye brow raise slightly.

_I guess shrinking and being hungry can make one forget their table manners, not Rika ever had much,_ Renamon thought with a bit of sarcasm.

After a few minutes, and much food shoving, the shrinking tamers had filled their stomachs. And like Renamon had said, one large bowl was enough for three shrinking girls. In fact, there was still enough left for leftovers.

"Man, and here I thought we were going to die of food poisoning," Rika said sarcastically.

The others were to full at the time to say anything. They were just glad to have a fill stomachs. Suddenly, Takato stood up, a wild blush on her face. She looked down at her private zone, and her face got even redder.

"What's wrong, Takato?" Jeri asked kindly.

"I, umm, think I need go to…" Takato muttered embarrassingly.

(Author Corner)

Master: Well, that took longer then I hope. One thing, I don't know how to cook myself, so sorry for anyone who knows that fine art.


	6. Shrinking:Phase6:Shrink the Day Away

Master: Well, here's the next Chapter, and we're coming close to the end of the Shrinking Phase.

Tamer Girls, Nice and Small

Shrinking: Phase 6

Shrink the Day Away

"Jeez, Goggle-Girl, can you take any longer? You been in there for nearly six minutes?" Rika asked in irritation.

The only thing the two feet, six inches tamer was meant with, was low mumbling that she could barely make out. She let out an irritated sigh, and lean up against the door leading to where the currently Goggle-Girl was. She lazily looked at the door knob, and shiver ever so slightly when she saw that, at her currently size, she was almost eye level with it. To keep her mind off of the person behind the door, she begin to study herself, trying to figure just how small she truly was.

First, she noted, was her shirt, the only piece of clothing she had left. If it weren't for the clips, hidden inside, Rika's shirt would have probably fallen off a long time ago. She outstretched her arms to their full length at her sides. The sleeves of her shirt nearly reached to her elbows. What was worse was the fact that her shirt also reached below her knees. When she thought about it, it has been below her knees since she gotten home. Really, if it weren't for quick thinking, she, and the other girls, would probably be naked.

_Remember, despite what Takato looks like, he's still a boy on the inside,_ Rika mentally remained herself for like the 12th time.

Rika then felt her hair, or more importantly, the tie that keep her hair in her famous spike ponytail. She had remembered adjusting it before making lunch, and now it felt loose, through it only been about 20 minutes since then. It probably wouldn't be much larger before she had to discard the item completely. Just like she would soon have to get rid of her shirt. She couldn't do much more readjusting. Her frame was just getting to small.

Rika heard another mumble from behind the door, and decided she had enough. She didn't care if Takato was a boy trapped inside a girl's body at the moment. She couldn't stand listening to that mumbling anymore, and it was going on seven minutes since the boy turned girl went in there.

She pushed of the door, and turned around. Rika went into the room without a moment hesitation.

"RIKA!!" An embarrassed Takato screamed.

Rika just ignored the scream of protest, as she put her hands to her hip, and glared sharply at the former boy.

"Listen, Goggle-Girl, I don't care if you're use to having something there when you go take a number 1, but if you don't hurry up, I will throw you out of this bathroom, and make you go outside!" Rika said angrily.

Currently, said Goggle-Girl was in the bathroom trying to drain her balder. Unfortunately, two things were keeping her from doing her business. First, was that she was unfamiliar with her female body. Second, was the fact that at around 2 feet, five inches, it felt awkward sitting on the toilet.

The former boy had her leg closed and her shirt pressed tightly against her small frame, trying to hid her private zone from Rika. A wild blush, redder then even Guilmon, was on the tamer's face. Rika just rolled her eyes at this, as she stepped a little closer to the embarrassed former boy.

"Listen, just relax and let it flow, like when you're taking a number 2." While Rika's voice was considerable softer there was still a slight edge in there.

Takato looked down, her blush deepening. She was looking down at the spot where her manhood should have been.

"It's just not that. I feel weird, setting here," Takato muttered quietly.

Rika looked down, trying to see through the shirt, which Takato was using to try hide his currently missing jewels. The Former boy's feet barely reached to the end of the toilet, and she was sitting in the center. Even the shrinking Digimon Queen had to admit how tricky it looked. She wondered how the Goggle-girl was even staying on the seat.

She let out a light sigh after a moment, and walked up beside Takato. She put her hands on the boy turned shrinking girl, and supported her. Takato face went redder then any known color of red out there.

"Now, just go before I change my mind, and leave," Rika said coldly though Takato did notice a hint of embarrassment in her voice, but kept it to herself.

Takato nodded, and tried to relax the best she could. But with Rika, standing so close to the former boy, well it was making it harder. She looked in Rika's direction, and saw the impatience quickly growing in her eyes. Quickly turning her eyes forward, Takato decided to try something Henry taught her a few mouths back.

Taking in a deep breath, Takato closed her eyes, and concentrated on one spot. She imagined herself surrounded by nothing but water, supported by a large waterfall. All she heard was the rushing water, falling down. And just like that, it came, without Takato knowing about it.

"There, Goggle-Girl, wasn't that bad, now was it?" Rika asked, bringing Takato out of her trance. "Now, be sure to wipe your before you come up. I'm not cleaning your shirt, got it?"

Takato just nodded shly, and begin grabbing some toilet paper. Rika smiled to herself and closed the door as she lift. She began walking to the kitchen, thinking to herself.

"It doesn't matter if that Goggle-brain is a boy or girl, he's hopeless," Rika mutter to herself contently.

The shrinking redhead wondered into the kitchen, where she was meant with a not so unusually sight. Jeri was cleaning the dishes from lunch. She was humming a tone Rika didn't recognize with a content look to her face. Rika also noticed that Jeri had finally discard her dress, it lay at the end of the counter, massy from it use as an apron.

Rika took a set at the table and watched as Jeri continue to wash the dirty dishes. The now 2 feet, 3-inch girl once remember asking her friend about this strange hobby of hers. Jeri had said that it just one of her chores she did at her family diner. In fact, Jeri said that she done it so often, that she doesn't think of it as a chore. Rika had to wonder why she could involve with such weird people?

_Because you don't want to be lonely anymore,_ a small voice, in the back of Rika's head, said knowingly.

Rika just shock her head slightly to get the voice to stop, and just stare lazily at nothing. After a few more minutes, the 2 feet, 3 and half-inch girl turned around, noticing her friend for the first time.

"Huh? Where's Takato?" Jeri asked curiously.

Rika just shrugged lightly, taking notice how her sleeves rolled around as she lifted her shoulders. "Probably still learning how to wipe herself," Rika replied with slight sarcasm.

Jeri put on a concern face, and from it, Rika could tell that she was thinking about checking up on the former boy. Then, as if answering the concern girl's mind, Takato entered into the room. The boy turned girl looked just as flustered then when Rika left her alone.

"How are you doing, Takato-Chan?" Jeri asked kindly.

Rika, and the newly named Takato-Chan looked at Jeri, both having the same look on their faces. Jeri meanwhile, realized what she did and blush slightly as she bunched up her shoulders.

"Sorry, that just came out?" Jeri said embarrassingly.

"No, no, I kinda like it," Takato admitted shyly.

Jeri smiled sweetly at her friend, glad that the former boy liked it. After that, the trio of shrinking girls fell into a semi-comfortable silence. They begin passing curious looks back and forth hoping one might come up with an idea.

"So…what should we do now?" Takato asked curiously.

Suddenly Rika broke into mischievous grin. Jeri, and Takato both knew what that meant, and there weren't going to like where it was going.

(1 hours, and 15 minutes later)

Takato was sweating bullets. She looked up at Rika, who was grinning like a madman. The former boy looked away from the redhead smug face. Gulping the boy turn girl looked down trying figure out her next move.

"Face it, Goggle-Girl, you're out of luck," Rika said smugly.

Sighing, Takato did what she could do. Rika looked at the table, then at Takato grinning.

"Well, Goggle-Girl, I'll say it's been fun, but that would be a lie," Rika said smugly.

Rika put down a modify card to her WarGreymon combo, which completely blow away Takato's MetalTyannomon combo into next week. Takato stared down at the mat for the Digimon trading card game, a blink look to her face. While her side was completely empty, Rika's side was filled with digimon cards.

"Jeez, Giggle, nearly after 13 games, you still can't win," Rika said teasingly.

Takato hanged her head, a lit blush on her cheeks. Rika couldn't help but smile teasingly in Takato's direction. Jeri, sitting between her two friends, has other ideas.

"Don't worry about it, Takato-Chan, I think you did great," Jeri said, trying to comfort her friend.

Takato looked at Jeri, a small smile on her face. Rika at the other hand, frown jealously, for some reason. After a second though, she yawned and stood up.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I had enough of beating Goggle-Girl, huh?" Rika looked over herself and notice something.

She looked herself over, and noticed just her loose her shirt was. While playing the game, none of the tamers had notice just how far their shrunk. But now, she could see that her shirt reached well below her knees. She lifted up her arms, and saw that her sleeves were down to her elbows. It was a wonder her shirt just didn't fall right off of her.

_I guess I must be around a foot tall,_ Rika thought bitterly.

With a light sigh, Rika pulled her arms into her shirt. Her friends watched in curiosity as she massed around with something inside of her shirt. Suddenly, Rika's shirt dropped to the ground, around her ankles.

"Rika!!" a very embarrassed Takato screamed as she covered her eyes.

The now naked Digimon Queen just sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Listen, Goggle-Girl, I know you see the same thing for the last day, so get over it." Rika spoke harshly.

After that, Rika lift the kitchen, heading to watch some TV in the living room. After a moment listening to fading footsteps, Takato removed her hands from her sight. Still, a heavy blush was on her face.

After a minute, Takato looked down at her own shirt. She realized that it would fall off sooner or later. Personally, she would like to keep it on as long as she could. She debut about this for about a minute, before sighing and standing up. Much like Rika, she easily slipped her arms into the sleeves of her shirt, and began undoing the clips that held her shirt in place. She slowly undid the clips, trying to prolong how long she could keep shirt on her. But all to soon, she had undone the last clip, and before she could act, her shirt easily fell off her small frame.

Quickly, Takato moved his right hand to cover his private zone. She also instinctively covered her chest to the best of her power. Needless to say, the former boy was embarrassed.

"It's okay, Takato-Chan," Jeri said comfortingly.

Takato looked in her friend's direction, and much to her embarrassment, Jeri had also removed her shirt. She was also covering her private zone, with a lit blush on her face. Takato, seeing a naked girl for the third time in one day, sent more blood to the former boy's face then she could handle, and she begin blooding from the nose.

"Takato-Chan, are you okay?" Jeri asked in concern when she saw the bleeding nose.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine," Takato replied embarrassingly.

The boy turned girl then walked over to counter and got herself some tissue paper. After wiping away the blood, Takato looked at Jeri, once more feeling embarrassed, but not as much as just a few seconds ago.

"Umm, maybe we should join Rika?" Takato asked nervously.

Jeri nodded, and begin walking to the living room. Takato followed a few steps behind her, trying not to look at the naked rear of her friend.

_This is just stupid,_ Rika thought in irritation.

Currently, the tallest of the shrinking trio, was lying in front of her couch, with a large blanket covering her expose body. While she all for teasing Takato, she wasn't shameless, and didn't feel like setting on the cold feel naked. Also, She just didn't feel like going naked, especially when you have a boy turned girl around the house.

Currently though, she was having another problem.

With being around 1 foot and some inches tall, she had found out that she needed to hold the remote for TV in both hands. It was annoying to have to hold the device in front of her as she mindless channel surfed.

"When is this stupid shrinking thing going to stop?" Rika wondered to herself.

She suddenly heard footsteps, and looked in the direction it was coming. She wasn't surprise when she saw Takato, and Jeri, both hiding their private zones, and looking embarrassed about it. She couldn't help but crack a teasing smile at this.

"Well, don't you two look cute?" Rika said teasingly.

A blushing Takato looked down at the ground as her blush went deepener. Rika opened her mouth to throw another insult, but a quick glare from Jeri told her to stop. Instead, she just sighed and opened the large blanket covering her.

"If you want to cover up, hurry before I change my mind," Rika said coldly.

Jeri and Takato looked at each other in confusion. They looked back at Rika, who was went back to channeling surfing, but had left the blanket open for anyone who wanted it. Well, not one to pass up such an offer, Jeri joined Rika, under the blanket.

Takato on the other hand, was more hesitant to join. Here she was, a boy turned girl, asked to get close, really close to two naked women. Well, it was almost enough to bring another nose bleed to the poor thing. Still, there was a strange breeze in house, slightly chilling the former boy's body. So, with much hesitation, the boy turned girl joined her friends.

So the trio relaxed the best they could as they did nothing but mindless channel surfing.

Renamon, watching from the shadows, couldn't help but wonder herself. She, through some unexplained reason, could tell just how tall the shrinking tamers were.

_Rika is currently 1 foot, 5 inches. Jeri is 1 foot, 4 and half inches, and Takato is the smallest, being 1 foot, 4 inches,_ Renamon thought to herself.

While she slightly wondered where she got this power, she knew in the back of her mind, it was just something that guy was doing for reasons only he knew. And it was starting to get Renamon a little irritated.

"Just how small are they going to get?" Renamon asked to herself.

Suddenly Renamon felt something in the back of her head. She knew that feeling all to well.

"_Why, my dearest lady, that's part of the game. Can you figure out how small I'm planning on making them_," a voice, in the back of the fox's head, said humorously.

Renamon felt that feeling in the back of her mind disappeared, and with it, the voice faded as well. She looked at the trio of shrinking girls, and but wasn't worry about how small they were going to became. Instead, she again wondered what kind of game that man was getting at.

(Author's corner)

Master: Okay, starting after this, I will be calling Takato, Takato-Chan. And if a person think that's weird, well I'm one weird guy. And for reader out there who played the Digimon Trading Card Game, sorry, but I don't know the first thing about it.


	7. Shrinking: P7: Day's End

Master: Okay, I need to get this off my chest. Recently, someone had pointed out something I did. I just feel like I need to clear the air about this. Takato's new name for this fic, Takato-Chan, had nothing to do with Honorfics. In this story, the Chan in Takato's name means nothing. It was just something Jeri came up with from out of the blue. And it's just something I would use to help make Takato's gender a little more clear in this story. To the one who wrote the review, I respect your understanding of the Japanese culture, I really do. Now on with the final chapter in the Shrinking Phase!

Tamer Girls, Nice and Small

Shrinking: Final Phase:

Day's End

After nearly 30 minutes of channeling surfer, Rika just groan in irritation and tossed the remote to the floor.

"Why can we have thousands of channels, and there still be nothing on?" the now 1 foot 3-inch girl grumbled.

Rika just leaned back against the couch and close her eyes, trying to relax. Meanwhile Jeri looked at the newly nicknamed Takato-Chan, wondering what to do next. She wasn't all that surprised to find the boy turned girl sleeping soundly. She smiled softly as she made sure her former crush was comfortable as possible.

Jeri looked back at Rika, and was a little surprised when she found her best friend had dosed off in the very short time period. It wasn't long, though, before Jeri was smiling like before and making Rika just as comfortable as Takato-Chan. After she was done with Rika, Jeri made herself comfortable, and then closed her eyes. It wasn't long before Jeri was also enjoying the bliss of sleep.

(…)

Rika moaned lightly as she stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes slightly allowing her mind to clear away the fog surrounding it. She wondered where she was? But as her mind became more alert, she remembered falling asleep after finding nothing good on the television.

_I wonder how long I was sleeping,_ Rika wondered as she stood up.

Almost immediately, she noticed big everything seemed to her. Even she was above a foot in height, things were big, but still reachable. And now? Things were gigantic! The couch, which Rika had been sitting against moments before, now seemed like a skyscraper to her. She couldn't even see the head anymore.

Rika looked at the remote, where she threw it earlier. She walked up to it, and studied it. She bet if she would to lay across it, her body would be probably, almost fit across the entire device. She looked at the TV set and shivered. Just a little while ago, the set was huge, but still seeable, and now…it was like one of the Jumbo screen you see on a building. It was just enough to unnerve anyone, Rika included.

_I must be under a foot now_, the redheaded tamer thought uneasily.

Rika looked back at her fellow shrinking tamers, and notice something off about the blanket they were using. It has been readjust a few times. No doubt, it was done by Renamon so the shrinking tamers wouldn't be uncomfortable while napping.

"Just how long have I been napping?" Rika asked herself.

"About 2 and half hours," a voice answered calmly.

Startled, Rika turned around, to see her giant partner, Renamon, staring down at her. Rika was close to peeing herself at this point. Her digimon partner was bigger then big! Rika was surprise that she could see Renamon's face at all.

"Is something wrong, Rika?" Renamon asked kindly.

"It's nothing, Renamon," Rika replied uneasily.

Renamon accept that answer and disappeared from the room.

Now, left away with her thoughts, Rika began thinking about things. Actually, this is a subject that she tried to ignore since this entire shrinking thing started. Still, in the back of her mind, the Digimon Queen had wonder just how small her friends and she was going to get.

Rika walked back over to the couch and sit against it.

Ever since learning that she was shrinking for unknown reasons, Rika had tried to figure out just how much she shrunk throughout the day. But try as she might she just couldn't figure out how much she shrunk within the course of the day. The shrinking was just too random to measure.

And then there was the fear of the unknown. Normally such a fear wouldn't bother Rika, but this was enough to get her worried. She didn't know how small she would become, and that scared her. In the back of her mind, she wondered if this shrinking thing would ever stopped?

Rika looked over to her left, where the other shrinking girl, and the boy turned girl were currently napping. Though she didn't say it, or show it, the fact that those two are smaller then her, really freaked her out.

_When I see the joker who's causing this, I'm going to punch him into the next century,_ Rika swore revengefully.

Rika heard soft moaning and looked in its direction. She found Takato-Chan stirring from her sleep. A few seconds later, the former boy set up, accidentally moving the blanket from her chest. Rika watched as the Goggle-Girl rubbed sleep from her eyes, and looked around. As the former boy became more aware, she took notice of the naked girl sitting not to far off. She blushed a deep red, almost crimson red, and looked away. Rika couldn't help but grin. At least there was entrainment so things wouldn't get boring.

"Why look away, Goggle-Girl?" Rika asked teasingly. "It's nothing you haven't seen already."

From where she sat, Rika could see Takato-Chan's face go redder. Rika grinned grew ever so slightly as a really devilish plan grew in her mind.

The redhead stood up, and slowly walked around Jeri and to Takato-Chan's free side. Taking a seat, she got close, as in shoulder-touching close. From the corner of her eye, Rika could see the former boy's face get even redder.

"Why so shy, Giggle-Girl? Most boys your age would make use of seeing a girl naked," Rika said teasingly. "Beside, with the 'position' we're in, you'll probably see my body sooner or later, so why not now?"

From the corner of her right eye, Rika could see the boy turned girl's face go even redder. She thought this was the reddish she had even see Takato-Chan blushed. She could only grin mischievous at this.

"You know, Goggle-Girl, I wouldn't mind seeing 'that'. After all you have seen me in my birthday suit. To bad, it's not there anymore," Rika, teased, almost romantically.

Well, that was it. Takato-Chan's face got so red Rika thought she saw a small red cloud exploded from atop the former boy's head.

_The goggle-brain just makes it to easy at times,_ Rika thought smugly.

"Rika? Takato-Chan?"

Now it was Rika's turn to turned red, a beat red. She looked over the boy turn girl, and saw Jeri, still half asleep. Rika quickly parted with Takato-Chan, and moved at least three spaces apart from the former boy. With any luck, Jeri wasn't aware enough to know what was going on between the former boy and the Digimon Queen.

Jeri rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and tried to piece together the scene she just saw. It may looked like Rika was just teasing the former boy, as she done this entire day, but for Jeri, she thought she seen something deeper. Actually, Jeri had thought she had seen something throughout the entire day, but she didn't want to jump to anything just yet. For all she knew, Rika just could be massing with Takato-Chan's head. She was famous for that.

_But there does seem to be something going between those two,_ Jeri thought curiously.

Jeri opened her mouth to say something when shadow suddenly appeared above them. Jeri and Takato-Chan looked up, and screamed when their saw the gigantic, (to them anyways), Renamon.

"If you're done now…" Renamon said calmly after the two shrinking girls stopped screaming "…Dinner's ready."

Renamon then kneeled down, and extended her left paw. Takato-Chan and Jeri looked at it uneasily. Rika, on the other hand, just casually walked up to her giant partner and took a seat on the edge of her paw. The other two shrinking girls looked at each other uncertainly. But after a moment both slowly advance. They took a seat on the edge of Renamon's paw, amazed that three people could fit on it.

Renamon closed her paw ever so slightly, so not to loose one of the shrinking girls, but not to tight, as to make the trip uncomfortable. She stood up and began walking, slowly, to the kitchen.

In the digital fox's paws, the shrinking tamers watched in awe as they pasted by the once familiar house. It felt like they were in some kind of plane, looking out a window as it passed over the land. At the same time, it was slightly frightening, knowing that if they could all fit into Renamon's paws, then the outside world was a big scary place.

Renamon reached the kitchen, and then set her charges down on the table. The shrinking girls, and the boy turned girl, quickly got off the paw, and saw what dinner was. It was just really leftovers from lunch, but at the time, the shrinking tamers weren't all that concern with their food.

As Renamon watched her small charges dig into their dinner, she took notice of how small their have gotten since this afternoon. Rika was the tallest, being six inches even. Jeri was the second tallest, with being about five and half inches tall. Finally, Takato-Chan was the shortest, being about five inches even.

Renamon arched an eye at this, wondering. If was like Takato-Chan was made the smallest on purpose, as if it was part of that 'guy's' sick game. Another thing that was brother Renamon was just how small the tamers would get?

Suddenly, the fox-like digimon felt something entered into the back of her mind. She knew that feeling all to well, and wasn't going to like what happened next.

"_Well, my dearest lady, you still can't figure it out?"_ a voice in the back of her head asked?

Renamon frown and directed her thoughts outward, knowing he would hear them._ "What do you want?"_

Renamon heard the voice in the back of her mind chuckle lightly. _"Why, my dearest lady, can't you tell by just looking at your little friend?"_

Frowning more, a curious Renamon looked over at the shrinking tamers. She wondered what she was looking for? She suddenly gasped as she realized something. She could no longer tell how small they were getting! Curious, she watched carefully, knowing the sighs. Sure enough, the tamers wouldn't getting smaller meaning that they had stopped shrinking.

"_Bingo,"_ the voice in the back of the fox's head said. "_Now's here is where things get interesting"._

And like all the other times, the voice in back of Renamon's head, faded away. Now more worried then ever, the fox just watched her shrunken tamer and friends eat their dinner.

(Some time later)

After dinner, the shrunken tamers found themselves covered in sauce. So, Renamon had draw them a bath, in the bathroom sink. She had filled the sink with enough water so the shrunken girls, and the boy turned girl could relax without the fear of drowning. Renamon even added some removable rims, so they could really relax and a makeshift leader so they didn't have for ask for help in getting out. She even a space divider, so Takato-Chan didn't feel nervous around Rika and Jeri.

"Hey, Goggle-Girl? You sure you don't want to join us?" Rika called over teasingly.

A small, almost mute 'no' came over from the tall kitchen sponge that Renamon used to divide the sink. Rika could only grin, imagining how red the former boy's face was at the moment. She then leaned back against the makeshift rims Renamon had set up, letting the warms water relax her. That feeling didn't last long.

"Hey, Rika, why do you tease Takato-Chan so much?" Jeri asked curiously.

Turning a lazy eye to the smaller girl, the ashy haired tamer just shrugged lightly. She lowered herself into the water, so her body up to her chin was submersed.

"It's just fun massing with the gogglehead," Rika answered casually.

She then took a deep breath and quickly dove under to avoid more questions.

Jeri looked at the spot where her friend is. She felt it again, the feeling that something bigger was going on with her two closest friends. And again, she knew not to press the matter, especially when Rika isn't in the mood to talk.

Jeri suddenly flashback to the last person who pressed a question onto Rika. It was Kazu, trying to ask Rika out on a date. Rika wasn't in the mood to talk…or to listen to Kazu's voice either. Luck was with the poor boy, as he only gotten away with a broken wrist and a black eye.

Jeri sighed and looked away from the spot her friend was in. She leaned up against the makeshift rim, and let warm water sooth her troubles. Rika came up a few minutes later, and joined her friend.

The two shrunken girls were brought out of their bliss when they both felt a shadow over them. Rika didn't open her eyes, knowing who it was already. Jeri, on the other hand, opened her eyes, and saw Renamon, putting something near the sink. The gigantic fox bow quickly, and then disappeared into the shadows.

"Well, that's enough for me," Rika said, and want over to the makeshift leader.

Jeri was close behind, and climbed out of the sink after her friend. What the two found was a pair of makeshift nightgowns. They were nothing but hankies, sewn so it would close around the bodies, and with some holes for the arms and head. There was even yawn around the waist, so they didn't have to worry about the nightgowns being to loose.

Rika let out a loud groan when she saw the makeshift piece of clothing, and then went over to some small hand towels Renamon had also left. Jeri wasn't to far behind her. The two quickly dried off, and then changed into their nightgowns, with Rika grumbling the entire time.

"I'm going to find whoever did this, and then I'm going to make him smaller then me," the redhead swore vengefully.

Jeri just ignored her friend's ranting as she tied her grown. She looked up, and noticed a shy Takato-Chan trying not to look at the girl, while putting on her own gown. She was having trouble tying her own grown. Smiling softly, Jeri walked over to the former boy 'side' and up to the former boy. Taking the string of yawn in her hands she tied it for the boy turned shrunken girl. Jeri then smiled up at the blushing Takato-Chan.

The ex-tamer suddenly tensed. She could feel someone's eyes on her, looking up from above. She looked despite knowing who it was. Renamon was staring down at the two shrunken tamers, with Rika in her right paw. And though Jeri didn't see it, Rika was secretly glaring her direction, for reason only she knew.

Renamon slowly moved her right paw down, so the others could get on. Jeri and Takato-Chan wasted no time, climbing onto the paw. Renamon closed her paw even so slightly, so not to drop her small passengers, and then proceeded out of the bathroom, and into Rika's room. Jeri didn't know that for the entire ride that Rika was still giving her a small glare.

Outside, as the twilight sets over this day of shrinking, the mysterious figure, the operator of this entire thing, watch with glee. Everything was going better then he hoped, and now it was time make things truly interesting. Under his clocked face, he grinned like a child in a toy store.

(…)

M: Sorry this took so long to get out. I just have trouble writing sometimes. But you don't want to hear that. So, before we end this chapter, I just want to say something. The chapter that comes next is somewhat special. I don't want to spoil anything yet. With that said, I'm out.


	8. Renamon Phase 1

M: So, here it is, the special Chapter I was talking about earlier. This would help to explain Renamon behavior in the coming chapters.

Tamer Girls, Nice and Small

Renamon: Phase 1

The last thing I expected to find when I woke this morning was my tamer shrinking. I was shocked by this turn of events, and was even more shocked when my tamer, Rika, didn't even notice it. I had to tell Rika about what was happening to her before she realized it.

I thought things couldn't get any weirder after that. But I was wrong.

It wasn't long before we got a call from Jeri, another tamer. Seems like she having a problem of her own, and Rika, while appearing cold on the outside, isn't, and went over right away. I was shocked when I saw that Jeri too was shrinking. And to my shock, she was slightly smaller then my tamer. After some talk, Jeri agreed to come Rika's house, as it was far out, and less likely for someone stumbling onto them.

We were about to leave when I got a sudden feeling the back of my head, telling me to go to Takato's house. Well, Rika was curious, and we went. I didn't think I could have been more shocked then I ever have been when I saw a female Takato, a shrinking female Takato at that. Like Jeri, Takato had come with us to Rika's house.

I spent the rest of the day, watching at the two girls and boy turned girl shrunk. After lunch, I learned that I could correctly guess the current height of the shrinking tamers. This brought me no comfort, as I was fearfully thinking that they might never stop shrinking. I guess I should be happy that they stopped shrinking around six inches tall.

After dinner, I help them in bathing, and give them some sleeping gowns for bed. When I put them to bed, they fell asleep almost immediately. Guess the shrinking had taken a lot more out of them then I realized. Even I found it awkward when I saw three small girls sleeping together in one bed.

Now with my shrunken tamer, and her two friends sleeping, I decided it was the best time to begin my search. I phased onto the roof, eyes sharp. The air had a slight chill to it, despite the fact that it was summer. I just ignore it, and continue my search.

I know what I was doing was a waste effort. I must have looked 12 times in one hour, and didn't even find a hair. Still, I have to find him, and talk to him. That guy never does anything without a reason. So, there must be some reason behind shrinking two girls, and one boy turned girl. And I wouldn't stop until I found him.

(Three and half hours later)

AAAHHHH! I know I suppose to be the calm, collect one of this strange group but even I have my limits. And with the stress of the entire day still weighing heavy on my mind, it wasn't long before my frustration reached its peek!

And right now, I feel like pulling off all my fur and running down the streets, screaming like a lunatic.

I took several deep breaths to calm myself down before finally giving up my search. I jumped off of the roof, and into front lawn. Since it was late, I decided to check on Guilmon. I was surprised he stayed outside for the entire day. But I was truly afraid he might have hurt Rika and the others.

When I reached the spot where I sense child-like digimon, I frowned in disarray. Guilmon had dug a small hole on the left side of the front door, using it as a makeshift nest. I notice that same of Rika's grandmother's flower had been, probably by accident, dug up as well. Well, I know he didn't mean it, but still my elder friend would be very disappointed when she returned and saw what happened to her flowers.

My frown grew as I just realize something. All of the shrinking tamers' parents are gone! Now Rika's mother and grandmother are understandable, with Rumiko's status as a model, and her mother travel with her from time to time. But Jeri and Takato's parents being gone as well? Well, it was just to suspicion.

It has to be his doing, just has to be!

My body suddenly tensed as a felt someone or something enter into the area. Taking up a battle pose, I quickly scanned the area. I couldn't find any signs of intruders. Nothing was out of place, and I couldn't find any sign that anything had been massed with.

With no immediate danger in sight, I relaxed my body slightly, but kept my senses sharp. When you have a trio of shrunken tamers, sleeping like babies, one tends to a little paranoid and overprotective. I didn't want anything bad to happen to them after all.

I decided to have one more look around, just to be on the safe side. When I looked at the front doors, I notice something sitting on the steps that I missed before. Curious, I quietly walked up to the front door, so not to wake the sleeping virus digimon.

It was a box, a perfectly square box, but about 15 to 16 inches tall. It was colored a sky blue with a single black strip running around the center of the box. There was also a note taped onto the top.

Cautious, I looked at the box, trying to find any signs of a trap. I even smelled it, trying to see if there was any scent I recognized on the box. I was a little surprise when I could only find the scent of the wind on it. Like the wind itself had dropped the box off itself. I shook my head at that thought, I really need to stop reading those poems when Rika at school.

Having gained nothing by staring at the box, I picked it up, and took off the note. When I unfolded it, I was slightly surprise to find message on the note like a computer printout. Ever since letter was in a bold, yet slightly titled print.

"My dearest lady." I let a low growl escape the back of my throat when I read that part. I should have known he was the one who sent this package. I was tempted to just tear up the note, and throw the box into the nearest trash, and be done with it. But I ignore my instincts and read on.

"Here's a little something to make this summer most unforgettable, for everyone. And do try to have a little fun, my dearest lady," I frown when I finished reading the message. I checked it again, and couldn't find anything else on the piece of paper I even checked the back.

Leave to that guy to just drop a box and give someone little to no knowledge about what was inside. He was, what Rika would call, a tease. Still, I was curious as to what was inside of this box. So, I looked around, and found that the top could be easily opened. I raised an eyebrow when I opened the top and saw what inside.

A strange feeling suddenly came over me just then. I guess you could call it bottled up excitement. Most humans, and digimon for that matter, think that my species is among the most emotionally disconnected digimon species in the digital world.

Truth be told that isn't how we Renamon truly are. We have some of the most powerful playful impulses of any digimon species. These impulses are so powerful that we instinctively fear them from an early stage. We mental train ourselves so we wouldn't have to fear these impulses during battle.

But it doesn't mean those impulses are gone forever. Those impulses are always in the back of our mind, constantly pulling and pushing, wanting to be free. But when you're in the Digital World, a place of eat or be eaten, you can't actually be playful, now can you?

I couldn't stop the mischievous grin that blossomed on my face, as wicked thoughts begin entering into my mind. It was just this once, right? Besides I still own Rika for that time she dye my fur pink. I still wondered how she did that without my knowing?

I looked to the sky, knowing that the one behind this was watching, and for once I decided to have a little fun with my shrunken tamer and her friends.

(…)

M: Like I said before, this chapter would help to explain Renamon's behavior in these coming chapters. 'Til then, say cool.


	9. Adjusting Phase 1: Morning

M: Well here another chapter coming your ways! This next group of chapters explains how the girls, and boy turn girl adjust to their small size, with some surprising behavior from our favorite fox.

Tamer Girls, Nice and Small

Adjusting Phase 1

Morning

The light from the morning sun shines through the open curtains in Rika's room. The ray of light moved across the room, slowly inching closer to the bedroll where three shrunken young figures rested almost peacefully.

Rika, who slept on the side with the window, stirred slightly as the sunlight reached her. She lazily opened her eyes and looked at for about a half a second. She then turned around so her back was facing the window, only she was meant with the sleeping face of Takato-Chan.

At first was she confused as to why there was a female looking Takato sleeping right next to her? But as her mind became more alert, she recalled how her friends, one which was turned into a girl, started to shrink without reason. Rika also remembered that after taking a quick bath, Renamon had put them to bed, with Rika sleeping very close to Takato-Chan. Rika couldn't help but grin when she remembered seeing how red her friend face was.

"He would put the Dinoboy to shame," Rika muttered to herself.

Rika then got up, having decided that she wouldn't get to sleep anytime soon. After a quick stretched, the ashy haired tomboy looked herself over. She was glad that the accursed sleeping gown still fits like a glove. Her face twisted angrily as she stared down at the makeshift gown.

_Why couldn't Renamon have made a pair of pants?_ Rika thought angrily.

After a second Rika decided that just angrily staring at a hanky wasn't something she wanted to do so early in the morning. She looked at the window, where the light that woke her up just a minute ago was coming from. She frowned angrily when she saw that the window looked hundred miles away and thousands miles up.

"Well that sucks," Rika muttered angrily.

No one, but maybe Renamon knew this, but Rika likes to look out the window each morning. To her it was the prefect time. There wasn't a long going on in the early morning. There wasn't a lot of traffic around her place, and not many other sounds. It was just peace and quiet the way Rika likes it.

Suddenly a shadow appeared to Rika's right. She knew who it was before she even looked. Renamon stood to the shrunken tamer's right, looking down at her. Rika frowned when she noticed a strange look in her digimon partner's eyes.

"Would you like the greet the morning, Rika?" Renamon asked calmly.

Rika's frown grow just a little more. There was something in her partner's voice. It was hidden well, but Rika could hear it nonetheless. But at the moment, Rika couldn't place what that something was in Renamon's voice.

Rika didn't have time to think about the strangeness in her partner's voice as Renamon gently picked Rika up from the floor, without Rika's okay. The digital fox then quietly walked over to the window, and opened it. She then set Rika on the frame.

"Now, don't go anywhere, while I make breakfast," Renamon said kindly as she gently patted her shrunken tamer on the head.

Renamon then disappeared from the room in the way only she could. Rika stared out into the room, her uneasiness with her partner's behavior growing. She heard it again, when Renamon spoke just now. If Rika didn't know any better, she would have sworn Renamon sounded like a mother, talking to a child.

Rika just grinned as she shook her head. That was just silly, and she knew it. This was Renamon, after all. If humor were the oceans of the world, then the world would be in trouble. That's how Rika's view her partner's sense of humor.

Curious, Rika looked down at the ground. She felt her stomach twist slightly in fear as she realized that if she fell, that was it for her. Luckily for her, she was small enough that the frame of the window was like a wide walkway to her.

Rika, trying not to think about falling, walked over to the right of the frame, and took a seat against the frame. She almost forgets to close her legs, but remember it at the last second, her face slightly red as she looked at the sleeping boy turned girl.

Taking in a calming breath, Rika looked out her window. She was meant with her friend, the quiet of the morning. She let a small, gentle smile onto her lips as watched a cloud lazily traveled across the other wise clear sky. Truly this was Rika's favorite time of day.

It wasn't long after that, about five minutes, that Rika felt someone entered the room. She knew it was Renamon, so she continued to watch the morning in all its glory.

"Breakfast is ready."

Rika turned a lazy eye to the inside of her room. Renamon was currently trying to get the others up. Rika sighed and begin counting down in her head.

3…2…1…

"AAAAHHH!!" the shrunken girl, and boy turned shrunken girl screamed once they saw the gigantic face of Renamon.

Rika just let out another sigh as the two other shrunken tamers came to realize where they were. Honestly, how many times can one scream from seeing a gigantic digimon?

"If you're done, breakfast is ready," Renamon replied calmly.

The digital fox bend down and held out her paws. Jeri and Takato-Chan hesitantly climbed on, still feeling uneasy about sitting on the paw of, to them at least, a gigantic fox. Renamon closed her paw ever so slightly as to make sure the little one in her paw was safe, and then stood up. She walked over to where Rika was, and held out her paw.

"How did you get up here, Rika?" Jeri asked curiously.

Rika just gave her friend a look that said 'not now' as she climbed onto her partner's paw, taking a seat next to Takato-Chan. Rika noted, from the corner of her right eye, that the boy turned girl's face was red. The ashy haired tamer grinned, thinking about massing with the "goggle-Girl" as she's been calling the former boy lately. She decided against it, thinking it was to early for her daily teasing of the poor thing.

Once Renamon was sure her small charges were safe and sound in her paw, she walked out of the room, and headed towards the kitchen. Even though they seen it before, the tamers, Rika included, couldn't help but stare in awe at the sights they were seeing. Everything looked the same, but at the same time different. It was both disturbing and amazing at the same time.

Renamon reached the kitchen, and set the tamers down onto the table. Each noted that the table felt cold to their bare feet, but they just ignored it as the sight of a cereal bowl in front of them cause their stomach to rumble like an earthquake. But when they looked around they could only see one bowl.

"Hey, Renamon! Why is there only one bowl?" Rika asked suspiciously.

Renamon just smiled slightly as she took a seat in front of the trio of shrunken tamers.

"I thought it would be a waste to make four bowls of cereal. So I figure we could share," the fox replied in a questionable voice.

Rika frowned when she heard her partner's voice. There was indeed something there. And if she didn't know any better it almost like Renamon was teasing them from some reason. Rika just shook her head quickly to rid herself of these silly thoughts. She knew Renamon good enough to know that Renamon isn't that kind of being.

"Umm, Renamon, how are we going to eat?" Takato-Chan asked nervously.

Renamon's smile grew ever so slightly as she took something from behind the cereal. It was a spoon, and some kind of clay mod. She set the mod next to the bowl, and then dipped the spoon into the bowl. She carefully set the filled spoon onto the mod, and then grabbed another spoon, probably from herself.

The two girls, and the boy turned girl walked up to the spoon. The mod made it that the trio could eat the cereal without much stress to their bodies. The cereal was just a generic brand, and wasn't even worth talking about.

"I figure that since you're so small, you could just use your hands," Renamon said calmly.

Rika glared up at her partner, again feeling there was something behind Renamon's usually calm voice. But she quickly ignored it when her stomach rumbled again.

Looking at the small round puffs of cereal, Rika just sigh and bent down. She needed to use both hands to hold it, but notice it was lighter then she thought it would be at her current size. She quickly ate it, a habit she had picked up so her mother never found her eating anything unhealthy. When she was done, she gathered some milk in her hands, and drank it all in one gulp. She frown angrily when she learn it was skin milk her least favorite kinds of drinks.

_Oh, well, can't be help I guess_, Rika thought and went back eating.

Soon the others joined her, and before they knew it the spoon was emptied. Surprisingly, the entire trio was still hungry, despite their smaller stomachs. Rika was the first to act, as normally. She grabbed the spoon at center and tried to lift it. It was heavier then she first thought, but still, she managed to lift over her right shoulder. She slowly walked over to the small bowl, taking her time so not to fall.

"Need help?" Renamon asked with a slight teasing tone that only Rika picked up on.

The shrunken ashy haired tamer just ignored her partner as she slowly walked over to the bowl. When she reached it, she found another problem. While not large, to her anyways, the bowl just slightly above her shoulders level. Luckily, Rika was a determined girl, and with some effort, she managed to put the end of the spoon onto the rim of bowl.

She turned and grinned in victory at her large partner as she pushed the spoon further into the bowl. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the opening for her right arm, getting caught by the end of the spoon. So when she pushed it one final time, causing it to tip into bowl, Rika suddenly found herself being lifted into the air.

"AAAAHHH!! Rika screamed as she found herself lifted from the table at a fast pace.

Renamon, with her refined reflects, caught the spoon before it could send Rika flying. But luck truly wasn't with the shrunken fox tamer this morning as the sleeve caught by the spoon tore open about 2 and half second later, causing Rika to fall into bowl filled with cereal with a small splash.

Renamon couldn't help but grin as she watched her tamer thrashed around in the bowl. Luckily, there was enough milk in the bowl to break Rika's fall, and reduce injury to a zero. But Rika was now having a hard time standing, as the milk had quickly socked into the hanky that made up her gown, and the chucks of cereal making it harder for her to gain footing. Eventually Rika was able to get feet.

That's when Renamon got a truly devilish plan.

"Why, Rika? Why didn't you say you wanted a milk bath," this time the teasing in Renamon's voice was heard by everyone.

The digital fox quickly put right paw into the edge of the bowl and flick her "finger", splashing Rika right in the face. Surprised Rika lost her footing again and fell back onto the bowl. Before she had a chance to get up, Renamon quickly moved her paw onto her tamer, gently holding the shrunken person in place. Angered by her partner's sudden actions, Rika tried to move Renamon's paw from her, but found that at her current size, she lacked the needed strength to move her partner's paw.

"What are you doing, Renamon?" Rika asked angrily.

"Just helping you with your milk bath," Renamon replied in a calm, yet teasing voice.

The fox then moved her free hand to Rika's right side, and lightly begin splashing milk over her tamer's still covered body. Meanwhile Rika was still trying to get free from her partner's giant paw, but found out that she just didn't have the strength for it. In fact, the struggling was making things worse, causing milk to go under her gown.

From the sideline, Takato-Chan, and Jeri watched all of this with dropped jaws. In their entire time knowing Renamon, they hadn't seen this behavior either. It was shocking, eerie, and just a bit disturbing, all rolled into one.

Renamon finally finished bathing Rika about two and half minutes later. She then gently spooned her shrunken tamer out of the bowl and laid her out on a hand towel. Rika was shaken, but other wise fine, if you count being soaked in skin milk being fine.

The shock wore off pretty soon for Rika and she was hoping mad. She jumped to her feet, and glared daggers up at her partner.

"What was all that about?" the ashy hair mini asked angrily.

Renamon just shrugged casually as she took the bowl, and walked over to the trashcan. She slowly cleared the bowl out, throwing Rika a small grin from time to time. This only made Rika that much madder. Renamon then put the bowl in the drainer, and returned to her seat in front of the shrunken tamers. Rika waited somewhat impatiently for her partner to say something.

"I just felt like it," Renamon replied casually.

Rika just growled, wanting nothing more then to give her gigantic partner a piece of her mind, and maybe a good punch to the nose. She quickly decided against that for two reasons. First, there was no way Rika, in her current size, could hope to reach Renamon's nose without Renamon's help. Second, at her current size, Rika would be no match for her partner. So, she figure it would good just wait until this entire craziness was over.

She looked to her right and saw the awe struck Takato-Chan, and Jeri. They both had their jaws hanging, and almost seemed like they were out cold. Those if Rika looked hard into their eyes, she could tell that they wanted to laugh at her pain. The shrunken digimon queen just gave both a look that said 'you say one word about, and you'll be smaller then you already are'.

Rika turned her attention away from her dumbfounded friends, and to another problem. The milk had completely soaked her makeshift gown, and now it was clinging to her body. It felt gross and Rika could swear she could smell the skin milk. So, with a little sigh, Rika easily tore the hanky gown off of her. She then threw it away with all of her might, the piece of makeshift clothing disappearing over the table.

Rika then grabbed the hand towel and begin drying off with it. She glazed over to her friends, and notice just how red Takato-Chan's face was. She grinned as wicked thoughts begin splashing around her head. She entered a quick debut with herself, wondering if she goes through with it or not? She quickly decided that she would safe it for later. After all, she needed some fun during the day, right?

Once Rika was dry, she came to another realization. She was once again naked! And while she didn't mind being in her birthday suit, she didn't want to be naked all day. And she had thrown away the only piece of clothing she had.

"Oh, by the way, I found something you girls might be able to wear," Renamon suddenly said in that calm teasing voice.

The shrunken tamers turned their attention to Renamon as she reached under the table with her right paw. She brought it up about a second later, and held it out in front of the tamers. The two girls, and the boy turned girl gather around as the digimon opened her paws.

"I THINK NOT!!!" Rika suddenly screamed angrily.

(…)

M: I think I will end things here. Trust me when I say that this is only going to get crazier!


	10. Ajbusting Phase 2: Skirting the Problem

**MT: Well I'm back after another long break.**

**Tamer Girls, Nice and Small**

**Adjusting Phase two:**

**Skirting the Problem**

"**There's no way in this, or any other world, I am going to wear that stuff!!" Rika screamed angrily.**

**Renamon, and the other two shrunken tamers watched in a bored fashion as the still naked Rika paced in the center of the diner room table, ranting for about 15 minutes now. The inch six tall red head stopped for a moment, taking a few short breathes of flesh air, and then resuming her ranting.**

"**And another thing, where did you even find those things in the first place…" **

**Rika continued like this for another ten minutes, stopping to catch her breath and then go on. Renamon and the other shrunken tamers kept themselves busy by finishing off breakfast. Finally, after another five minutes of ranting, Rika calmed down somewhat.**

"**You done?" Renamon asked calmly.**

**Panting slightly, the shrunken fox tamer looked up at her gigantic partner, glaring fire and daggers. Renamon seemed unfazed by her partner's famous glare, and instead smiled a very, very small smile.**

"**Well, if you don't feel like it, then I guess, Jeri and Takato-Chan can each share yours, right?" Again, only Rika picked up on her partner's joking tone.**

**Rika looked in the direction of her two friends, namely the boy turned five inch girl. She could feel her face heat up from embarrassment as she remember that, though while she currently looked like a girl, Takato-Chan was, in fact, a boy. She then looked at the items that Renamon had set on the table a few minutes ago. She isn't that stubborn enough to go around in her birthday suit, even if said boy was currently in a girl's body.**

**So with a sigh mixed with frustration and defeat, she walked up to the items her partner found. Her follow shrunken friends weren't to far behind. She looked at her partner and saw that her smile had grown just a bit.**

"**Okay, okay, you win," Rika told her partner bitterly, and then address her friends," but I'm getting the black one, got it."**

**Jeri and Takato-Chan nodded, and then looked at the other items on the table.**

"**I'll take the pink one, Takato-Chan," Jeri said kindly.**

"**O-Okay," Takato-Chan replied timidly.**

**The trio then collected their items. Renamon, without a word, gently picked up a startled Takato-Chan and Jeri. Rika watched as her gigantic partner placed her friends on opposite sides of the kitchen. The space was enough that Rika couldn't see the others clearly. She bet that the others couldn't see her clearly either.**

"**I thought you all would like some alone time," the fox said calmly, answering the unasked questions on everyone's minds.**

**Rika once more notice that something was in her partner's voice, but at this time just let it slip as she didn't care at the moment. She looked at the attire in her hands, snarling angrily as she separate the clothing. What she saw next cause her to release a scream so powerful that it probably shattered glass three blocks away.**

"**Something the matter, Rika?" Renamon asked calmly.**

"**You bet there is!" Rika roared angrily up to her partner. "You don't think I would wear those, do you?"**

**Rika held up the underwear that came from the outfit she had. Renamon looked at piece of underclothing, a calm looked to her face.**

"**I don't see the problem," Renamon replied calmly, though Rika detected a change in her voice. "It's a nice color."**

"**That's the problem! There, there-"Rika couldn't bring herself to finished her sentence.**

"**I understand, if you don't want it," Renamon reached for the underwear in Rika's hand. **

**Rika suddenly back up, looking a little red in the face. No doubt thinking about the boy turned girl again.**

"**That's okay," Rika replied hastily. "Just don't tell anyone."**

**Renamon just nodded her head, but Rika saw something gleaming in her partner's eyes. She just ignored it as she put on her new outfit. A few minutes later, the shrunken trio was fully dressed and back together on the table.**

**Rika was now wearing a black mini-skirt, and a power of knee high boots with a small heel to them. The skirt barely covered her rear, something that made Rika that much madder. She has a black form fitting sleeveless shirt that hugged her chest, and didn't cover stomach. Finally she has on a black vest that hugs her body just like the rest of her new outfit did. There was even a hair tie that allowed Rika to put her hair up in her trademark ponytail.**

**The shrunken redhead snarled slightly as she looked at her friends' clothing.**

**Jeri had on a single piece pink dress on with sewed-on purple short sleeves. The skirt reached down to the knees and didn't seem to hug her body like Rika's did. There was a scarlet summer sweater, tied around Jeri's waist, for the colder summer nights. The Japan character for 'cute' was place all around Jeri's dress, as wall. She wore a pair of hot pink high tops with no socks. Finally, like Rika, Jeri had put her hair in her trademark ponytail.**

**Finally was Takato-Chan. The former boy wore a plain white skirt that reached an inch and half down her knees. She wore a pair of knee high socks and a pair of white high tops. She wore a gray summer sweater that seemed a little buggy on her. The sweater also had a hood on it as well.**

**Rika frowned when she saw that the boy turned girl's hair was down.**

"**Hey, goggle-Girl, didn't you get a hair tie, too?" the redhead asked.**

**The former boy nodded shyly and showed the tie in her right hand. Rika quickly snatched the item from her friend, and got behind her. She then forcefully and painfully put her friend's hair into a ponytail. **

_**I feel better,**_** Rika thought contently as she walked around Takato-Chan. **

**Rika smiled as she looked her handy work noticing that the former boy's face was slightly red. She thought about teasing the boy turned girl, but decide against it for the time being.**

_**After all, I need something to do later today,**_** Rika thought mischievously.**

**As Rika was busy within her own mind, she wasn't aware that someone was coming up from behind her. Before she knew it, she felt something pulled up her skirt. Rika acted quickly, and pulled her skirt down before her underwear was exposed. Rika, red in the face, looked at her friends, taking notice that they both were busy with fixing Takato-Chan's hair to notice her own problem.**

**After taking in a quick breath, she turned her attention to one who flipped her skirt. Renamon looked down at me, a calm expression to her face. She looked like she didn't do anything, but Rika knew better. She could see the mischievousness dancing in her digimon partner's eyes.**

_**Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to end well,**_** Rika asked herself grimly.**

**(Later)**

**Rika was almost to point of screaming her head off! It has been 2 hours and 45 minutes since breakfast, and she was getting paranoid. Every time she turn her back around, Renamon was there, ready to flip her skirt. It was like she was trying to humiliate her just for the fun of it!**

"**Rika, are you okay?" Takato-Chan asked in concern.**

**Currently the shrunken trio of tamers were watching some TV. Renamon has been kind enough to move the big screen HD TV closer so the two shrunken girls, and boy turned shrunken girl didn't have to squeeze their little eyes to see better. She even had made a makeshift ladder so that the tamers didn't need to call her if one of them wanted down. **

**Rika knew better though. She figure that Renamon put that thing there to try and get another shoot at Rika. But the shrunken queen wouldn't be fooled all that easy.**

"**I'm fine, why do you ask?" Rika's voice was sharp and her eyes were darting about, trying to spot her gigantic partner.**

**She was also firm against the back of the couch, her legs closed and her hands firmly against her skirt. That wasn't a normal position for Rika, to someone who knew her, that is.**

"**Well, you're acting…" the former boy hesitated, searching for the right words "…Weird."**

**The Digimon Queen glared daggers and venom at the boy turned 5 inch girl, and said girl flinched away, afraid for her life. After a moment, though, Rika relaxed her body slightly. She realized that her back was to the couch, and she was sitting in the middle of the couch. So, if Renamon wanted to try another shot at her, she would either have to come from the sides, or the front. In either case, Rika would have seen her partner coming**

…_**Unless, she goes through the back of the couch,**_** Rika dismiss that thought almost as soon as it popped into her head.**

**She knew that Renamon isn't that reckless to ruin a new couch her mother just brought. So, with that thought firmly in her mind, she relax just a bit more, loosen her hold on her skirt, but still kept her hands on the piece of clothing as she started to watch the show.**

**Only 15 minutes into watching, and Rika was already bored. It was a drama show, and drama shows, in Rika's eyes, where worse then wearing a skirt. All they do for nearly the entire show is stand around and talk. She likes more action base shows. Less talking, more hurting. After another minute of this, she decided enough was enough. She got up and begin to look for where Renamon put the remote.**

**That's when she realized something. The remote was still on the stand! Rika could see that there was another ladder against the stand where the remote rested. But to get it, someone would need to climb down from the couch, and make they where over. But that would mean exposing herself to her currently mischievous partner, right in front of her friends too. She looked over at her friends, and noticed that they were both deeply involved in the show. She doubts she could forced them to change the channel.**

**The shrunken queen looked back weighing her choices. If she goes to change the channel, she runs the risk of leaving herself open for one of Renamon's attacks. Rika didn't think she could take the embarrassment if her friends found out her secret. On the other hand, if she continued to sit and watched this snore fest any longer, she would probably lose her mind, and just scream her secret to the world, just so she didn't have to watch this crap anymore.**

**In any case, Rika didn't liked her options all that much.**

**The six inch redhead let out a silent sigh, and turned away from the mocking device. She walked over to where the ladder was set up, and then climb onto it, careful that her two friends didn't see under her skirt.**

"**Where are you going, Rika?" Takato-Chan asked curiously.**

"**Just for a walk," Rika said defensively. "Is that okay, Goggle-Girl?"**

**The boy turned 5 inch tall girl just nodded her head meekly. Satisfied, Rika quickly climbed down to the floor. Once on the floor, she tensed up, and became fully alert. Every shadow could be Renamon, just waiting for a shot at Rika. Every noise could be the fox, sneaking up behind her. If she wasn't careful, she could be the victim of her own digimon partner's prank.**

**Rika gave her head a quick shake to rid herself of all of these stupid thoughts. Standing here wasn't going to get her anywhere, and if she wanted to go somewhere, she needed to start moving.**

"**I'm starting to think my guts shrunk more then the rest of my body," Rika muttered sarcastically as she begin walking.**

**(16 minutes later)**

**Rika stayed in awe at the entrance leading to the outside hall. At her currently size, it looked like a giant gate, reaching beyond the heavens. It was a wonder she could see the top at all.**

"**I could spent the next ten years like this, and I don't think I well ever get use to seeing things so big," Rika muttered to herself in a daze.**

**Of course, Rika didn't plan on staying small for that long. No, once she was normal sized again, she was planning on finding whoever did this to her, and made them pay. She had spent a lot of her free time just plotting out her revenge. In fact, this small walk has been so routine, that her entire walk was nothing plotting her revenge.**

**Now, though, here at the gigantic door, her thoughts shifted. As she looked out into the literally big world, she wondered if she dared to go outside to get some fresh air.**

**Anyone who knows Rika, even a beat, would say she's brave beyond her years, and wouldn't think twice about jumping head first into danger. But to those who knew how Rika's mind worked, they know that she is courageous, but not stupid. She wouldn't risk her life unless there was a good reason.**

**These were one of those times.**

**While Rika didn't mind going outside, there was the mosquito problem. The little pests were heavy this year. She had knocked a few off of her being before she shrunk. At her current size, however, would proved to be impossible. There was no way she could defend herself at this size when a mosquito tries to get some of her blood. She shivered slightly when she realized that it wouldn't take much to drain her dry, or kill her for that matter.**

**Rika suddenly tensed, her instincts telling her she wasn't alone. Sharpening her eyes, and tuning her ears to their fullest, begin to search the entire area. She looked to the skies, her mind still set on those mosquitoes from earlier. The sky was clear, to clear when she thought about. Now that she thought about it more, she realized she hadn't seen a bug or a bird come flying around since late last night, which was weird. **

**During summer, the sky is usually filled with bugs and birds. Bird sometimes wonder into the garden, looking for a late-afternoon sneak. But since shrinking to six inches, and while outside trips were rare, Rika realized that she hadn't seen any of the named creatures she was thinking about. She just filed in the part of her mind labeled "growing mystery of the shrinking tamers", under weird.**

**Rika forced her thought away from birds and bugs and looked into the house. She looked into the wide hallway, trying find sighs of Renamon, knowing that this would be a prefect time for another try. A shadow jumped to Rika's right, and her head snapped in that direction. She relaxed for a second when she saw it was nothing but leaf, carelessly flipping in the wind.**

**Rika sigh in slightly relief before sharpening her senses once more, on the look out for Renamon. After a thorough search, Rika decided she was just getting paranoid. With another sigh, she turned around, and want back to her original debut.**

"**Is something wrong, Rika?"**

**The shrunken queen let out an uncharacteristic gasp, and quickly dove to her right. She rolled onto her back, and made sure that her rear was firmly pressed to her skirt before sitting up, hands firmly on the front of her skirt. She looked up to see the strict face of her digimon partner staring down at her.**

**Renamon looked like she just stepped out of the shower. Her fur, from the waist up, was dripping wet and there was a towel draped over her shoulders. She wasn't wearing her gloves either, which was just weird. Finally, she was causally sipping on an energy drink as she looked down at her shrunken tamer.**

"**Something wrong, Rika?" Renamon asked again.**

**Rika took a moment to collect herself. She took in some silent breathes of fresh air, and loosen her grip on her skirt. Once she was sure she was calm, she once more looked at Renamon.**

"**I'm fine. I was going to outside when you got the drop on me," Rika said, trying to sound angry.**

**Renamon stared at her little tamer, something in her eyes. Rika stared deeply into those eyes, trying figure out what that something was. But Renamon has gotten good at masking her feelings quite well.**

"**If you say so," Renamon replied calmly.**

**The fox-like digimon then turned around, and disappeared to wherever she came from. Rika watched as the back of her partner disappeared into the hallway. Once she was sure she was alone, she let out a big sigh of relief, and stood up. She then walked over to the edge of the walkway, and took a seat, being careful so her accursed skirt was properly held by the edge. She also remembered to close her legs, just in case of the unexpected.**

**Rika stared out the relaxing scene in front of her. It was funny when she thought about it. If she was normal size, she wouldn't think much about it. It was just the same old same old she had seen since she was a child.**

_**But now…**_** Rika thought to herself curiously.**

**But now, it seemed like an oasis, reaching beyond the heavens. It was inventing, and frightening at the same time. And it was very, very relaxing. It has an astrosphere that that smooth, and relax both the mind and body. Rika wondered why she never noticed it until now?**

"**Rika? Can I sit with you?" a nervous, and timid voice asked.**

**Looking to her left, she saw Takato-Chan, red in the face as she shyly looked at the shrunken queen. Rika simply nodded and turned back to the oasis in front of her. She watched, from the corner of her left eye, as the boy turned girl took a sit. She noticed that her friend was keeping her legs opens, letting anyone see into the skirt. She debuted to tell her friend this, since they were in no immediate danger and it would be fun to see the former boy's reaction.**

**Unfortunately, Rika didn't get the chance to tease her friend as the former boy let out a meek eek, and quickly closed her legs, instinctive holding her skirt down a little. Rika grinned ever so slightly when she saw Takato-Chan's face redden to a near scarlet color.**

_**That look really suits Goggle-Chan, **_**Rika thought contently.**

**She turned her head ever so slightly, to get a better looked at the boy turn girl. Takato-Chan's hair has been tied into a loose ponytail, resting comfortable against the back of her head. The rest of her hair was loose, forming into a shorter vision of the male Takato-Chan's usual hair style. For some reason, Rika thought that Takato-Chan looked cuter as a girl then when she was a boy.**

**A slight red tint sudden come over Rika's cheeks and she quickly turned away. She begin to mentally beat herself up for calling Takato-Chan cute. This actually quite normal for Rika, as of lately. When she thought that Takato-Chan, male or female was cute, she would beat herself up mentally until those thoughts are pushed deep into her mind.**

**To the shrunken queen's discomfort, this feet has become more difficult in the passing mouths, and almost impossible since Takato-Chan has been living in her house. She almost shyly looked over at her current "girl friend", noticing that she was staring, almost in a daze, at the oasis-like garden, and could feel her face get hot again. She quickly looked away, and resume her mental beating.**

_**It's not my fault that Gogglehead cute, either as boy or girl,**_** Rika thought in her own defense.**

**After another few minutes of metal beating, Rika succeed in pushing those uncomfortable thoughts into the back of her mind. She took an extra thirty seconds to regain her composure before looking back at the garden. Still, she couldn't stop herself from casually looking at Takato-Chan every now and then. And despite all of the complains that her mind was sending, she found herself rather enjoying the boy turned girl's company.**

**For a long time, about 45 minutes really, the two shrunken tamers just set in silence, secretly enjoying the others company. They weren't even aware that Jeri had joined them in the relaxing astrosphere, about 15 and half minutes ago. Nor were all three aware when a figure silently appeared behind them about 10 minutes ago.**

"**Enjoying the view, are we?" Renamon asked calmly.**

**The entire group was startled by the voice, suddenly breaking the silence, gasped and Takato-Chan, and Jeri fell from the walkway. Rika, slightly aware of her partner presence, was able to keep herself from falling, and also pressed her hands against her skirt tightly. Takato-Chan, and Jeri stood up, looking up in surprise at their gigantic guardian.**

"**Renamon, how long have you been there?" Jeri asked in surprise.**

**Renamon creaked a very small smile, one that only Rika would be able to see as she calmly said," for a while."**

**Rika looked up at her gigantic partner, feeling uneasy with the digimon behind her. That feeling only grew when the shrunken queen noticed that the mischievous look from earlier hadn't gone away. And if Rika didn't know any better, she would say that, that look had only gotten worse. This made Rika feel even more uneasy.**

"**This there something you want, Renamon?" Rika asked suspiciously.**

**The fox-like digimon titled her hear slightly so she and Rika were looking each other directly in the eyes. The six inch tall tamer also see her friend's smile grow ever so slightly, making it slightly more noticeable. Rika didn't like that smile, not in the least.**

"**Well, lunch is getting closer, and I was wondering if anyone has anything in mind they would like?" Renamon replied almost casually.**

**Takato-Chan, and Jeri looked at each other and begin talking about what they wanted for lunch. Rika, on the other hand, wasn't thinking about lunch. Her eyes hasn't left Renamon since she looked at her, and Renamon hasn't look away from her shrunken tamer either.**

"**-What do you think, Rika?" Jeri asked her friend.**

"**What…" Rika looked at two friends, seeing their confuse faces. "What are you looking at?"**

"**Well, we're just wondering if rice with Shitake meat was okay?" Jeri asked her friend kindly.**

**Rika just nodded her head quickly, not really caring what they had for lunch. She looked back at Renamon, and found the fox has already disappeared. She looked around, trying to see if the fox was hiding.**

**Those she didn't want to admit it, since shrinking to six inches, Rika hasn't be able sense Renamon as she could when she was normal size. She could tell if it was a side effect of shrinking? Or if Renamon was just blocking her for some reason? Whatever the reason may be, Rika didn't like it, especially with the mood Renamon has been in.**

**The six inch tall tamer looked for her digimon partner for another minute and half, before deciding that it was safe. She got up from the edge of the walkway, and stretched some stiff muscles. She looked at her friends, and noticed that they were making small talk. She grinned when she noticed the small red color to Takato-Chan's cheeks.**

**Rika suddenly tensed up, her senses telling her an ill wind was blowing. Before she had a chance to act, however, a strange "wind" suddenly appeared under her, blowing her skirt all the way up. For the third time in probably the last hour, Rika let out an uncharacteristic sound, as tried to pushed the accursed thing back down. Unfortunately, all she managed to do in her hast, was grabbed her skirt holding in place longer.**

"**Oh…my?" a stunned voice said.**

**Rika froze, the hands on her skirt, instinctive tightening. She looked forward to see her two friends looking very stunned. Takato-Chan's face was so red, it would put Guilmon to shame. There were even sighs that the boy turned girl was about to have a nosebleed. Stiffly bending over so she could see the cause of her friends' behavior. The shrunken queen's face redden to a shade that was like no other as she looked at the bright pink panties with purple heart decorating the surface.**

**Rika regained herself after a second, and fully pushed her skirt down. She looked behind to see the retreating form of Renamon, her tail swashing about happily. It's all made since now. Renamon must had learned how to male an updraft with her tail, and she was waited for the prefect time to used it. **

**With that thought in mind, She looked at her friends, and put on her most angriest face she could think of.**

"**If you even think about telling anyone this, you'll be smaller then you already are?" Rika's voice was dangerously low, and everyone in the immediate area knew she meant business.**

**She didn't even wait for an answer. She just turned around, and stormed into the house, leaving her two stunned friend behind. Poor Takato-Chan has even fainted while standing up.**

**(With Rika)**

"**WHEN I FOUND WHOEVER DID THIS, I'M GOING TO MAKE THEM WISH THEY WERE NEVER BORN!!" the six inch queen screamed to the ceiling.**

**Rika was currently in the front of the living room, pacing in front of the entrance as shed cursed ever curse she knew. She was also red in the face, from all the yelling instead of being embarrassed.**

"**And when I get back to normal, Renamon, you're going to pay. You hear ME, Renamon?" Rika screamed angrily.**

**She felt better after venting a little. but when she tries to calm down more, the image of those accursed underwear, and the looks of her friends, kept popping into her head, causing her anger to return double time.**

_**It's not my fault! Those stupid things came with this lamb outfit, Rika thought angrily.**_

_**Rika suddenly caught moment out of her left eye, and look in that direction, seeing something off in the distance. She didn't even care if it was a rat or a bug, as long as it was something to she could punch. She quickly walked up to the object, and her eyes widen slightly when she saw what the thing truly was. A strange grin suddenly appeared the shrunken tamer's lips.**_

"_**Maybe with this, I can get some payback now…"Rika mused softly to herself, her grin changing into an almost evil smile.**_

_**(…)**_

_**M: Okay before anyone gets any ideas, Rika doesn't like Takato better as a girl, this more like a problem she has been facing for a few mouths now.**_


	11. Adjusting Phase 3: Joy riding

Tamer Girls, Nice and Small

Adjusting: Phase 3

Joy Riding

"Rika, aren't we're a little young for this kind of thing?" Takato-Chan asked nervously.

"We're also a little small for a lot of things, Giggle-girl!" Rika replied excitedly. "So, just relax and enjoy!"

"But, Rika, do you think it's safe?" Jeri asked in concern.

"Ha! At this size nothing really safe!" Rika replied.

Currently, the two shrunken girls, and one boy-turned-shrunken-girl, were having a joyride in a car that Rika had found not long ago. There was even a replica pair of Rika's trademark sunglasses in the glove box, one she was currently wearing, for no real reason. They were currently cursing around Rika's house, again for no real reason aside that it was fun.

The car was a white convertible model with a square body, but no one could tell what kind of model it was. At first glaze it seemed nothing more then a child's toy, but from the way Rika was handling the thing, it was anything but a toy.

"Rika, where did you found this again?" Jeri asked curiously.

The shrunken queen just shoot her slightly smaller friend a grin as she said "…Let just say I found it lying around."

(Flashback)

Rika, still mad from that stunt that her digimon pulled on her, had noticed something out of the corner of her eyes, and went to check it out. Imagine her surprise to found some kind of convertible car, just sitting there, looking fresh from the factory.

Now, Rika wasn't much into cars and stuff like that, so she didn't know what company made it. Still, having a car, made for someone of a shrunken state, was enough to peak anyone's curiosity.

The six-inch tall tamer put her hand lightly on the hood of the car. She immediately noticed that it felt like cold metal, instead of plastic like she thought it was going to be. She tipped the surface, listening as a semi-deep echo was emitted from the spot she just touched.

An almost evil smile blossomed on Rika's face as she thought about using this to get some much needed payback on Renamon. That smile quickly disappeared as a thought crossed her mind.

_This just probably another one of Renamon's trick,_ Rika thought disappointedly, as she walked around the car.

Interesting, this car had a control scheme like a western design, with the controls on the left side instead of the right. Rika walked up to the driver's door and notice that there was a handle. Slightly curious, Rika grabbed the handle and pulled up, causing the door opened. She then got in, and notice that the sit felt comfortable, not awkward like when she sits in her mother's car.

It was almost like the seat itself was design for a six-inch tall pre-teen instead shrunken adult.

Rika closed the door and looked around the inside a little. She found the seat adjuster and made the seat so she could reach the steeling wheel more easily. She then looked around the inside some more. She found all of the basic control there, but no ignition, and no key. Though, she did see a button on the dashboard.

The shrunken queen asked herself if she should risk it. If this was just another trick of Renamon, she could be walking right into it.

_Since when did I become a goggle head? _Rika asked herself mentally_._

Then in a fit of bravery, Rika pressed the button. The car came to life with a noise that sounded like a toy car coming to life. Rika raise an eyebrow at this strange sound, but just shrugged it off. She then buckled up, and put it into drive.

Suddenly the car took off like a wild boar, taking a screaming Rika with it. She tried to regain control but in her state, couldn't think straight. She grabbed the wheel and begin turning it wildly, causing the car to go in all directions. Rika gasped when she saw herself heading straight for a wall.

When she saw that wall, coming up fast, she finally regained enough of her senses to slam her foot down on the break. The car came to s screeching halt mere inches from said wall. Shaken but otherwise unharmed, Rika put the car in park, and just sat there, catching her breath.

Suddenly a giant smile appeared on Rika's face, and an excited look quickly grew in her eyes.

"OH YEAH…that's just what I needed!" the shrunken queen exclaimed in excitement.

She then took a moment to calm down a bit and get more familiar with the car. She spent the next 2 and half minutes getting to know the car better. She found out, to her annoyance, if the car is left idling for more then a minute it shuts off. With a lit sigh, she turned on the car again, and then put it into reverse. She then slowly back away from the wall, and once she was sure she was safe enough from the wall, put it into drive.

Rika slowly moved her foot off of the break and watched as the car began moving, turning the car away from the wall. Still cautious, she slowly pressed down on the gas paddle, and watch as the dial on the speed meter slowly climbs.

"Okay, lets see what this thing can do," Rika said to herself confidently.

She then pushed down on the paddle, and the car quickly built speed. Rika felt a sudden rush, and she really put the paddle to the metal. The car suddenly become very fast, but Rika wasn't worried this time.

Rika saw that she was nearby a lamp post, and she grinned. When she was close enough to post's leg, she showed a frightening amount of driving skills by making a sharp right turn, mere inches from the legs, and then doing a full 360 spin, stopping on a dame mere inches from inside of the post's leg.

"YEAH," Rika exclaimed in excitement as she threw her hands into the air. "This is great! And the best part is that I can do this freely!!"

For the first time since being shrunk, Rika felt a rush of an excitement. The only things she had to do, besides teasing the poor boy-turned-girl, were watching TV. And with Renamon, the way she has bee, has set the thing to nothing but drama shows, Rika's least favorite shows.

"…But now, I can get some sweet, sweet revenge on that digimon, and have a little fun too," Rika said devilishly.

The shrunken queen readied herself for another joyride when she spied the glove compartment. Normally, she wouldn't even think about that small space, but the tingling in the back of her head was going full speed. So, she reached over and clicked the button on the compartment door. The door fell open, revealing a prefect replica of Rika's trademark sunglasses.

She took them from the compartment and studied them. There weren't just cheap replicas, no there were like shrunken models of her own sunglasses. Rika just shrugged it off, and slipped them on. She then took off, planning on having some fun.

_I wonder what Jeri and Goggle-girl are doing?_ Rika asked herself as she drove to their last known location.

(Meanwhile with said shrunken tamers)

"You don' think Rika's mad, do you?" Takato-Chan asked her follow shrunken tamer nervously.

"Hmm…" Jeri put her finger to her chin in a thinking gesture, "…I really don't know. But I don't think we need to worry much about it."

The former boy looked at her friend confusingly. Jeri just gave her former crush a comforting smile that said "don't worry about it."

"Just trust me on this one, okay?" Jeri asked reassuringly.

Takato-Chan was still confused but decided it was best to leave sleeping dogs along. She shivered when she remember the last time someone got on Rika's nerves, and didn't end pretty.

Suddenly, an image appeared in the boy-turned-shrunken-girl's head. The image was of a shrunken Rika, trying to beat up her giant digimon partner. The only problem was that with Rika's small size, all she could beat up was on one Renamon's toes. This caused a soft chuckle to escape the girl's lip.

Jeri looked at her friend, wondering what was so funny. She decided to let it go, learning long ago not push certain things even with Takato. So, she just continued onward, walking beside the giggling former boy.

The two were currently wondering around aimless in Rika's backyard, just taking in the wonder of their surrounding while waiting for lunch. Unfortunately, the two kept finding their thoughts returning to their other member of their shrunken trio. They both knew Rika well enough that when she's angry, there's no telling what she would do. And while Jeri was trying to reassure her friend, she was also trying to tell herself that Rika wouldn't be reckless enough to try something stupid.

Suddenly, both heard a noise that sounded a lot like a toy car. They both just ignore it, thinking that it might be something close to the wall. They continue walking, but stopped every now and then when they heard the toy car gain, only to have it suddenly stopped. Strange thing is, that the toy sounded close, real close.

Suddenly a car horn honked right behind the two shrunken tamers, screaming them witless. This also had the unfortunate side-effect of causing Takato-Chan to fall flat on her face, with her rear end up in the air, exposing her own pink panties with purple arrow-through-the-hearts design.

"You know, Giggle-Girl, those look better on you then me any day of the week," a familiar voice called teasingly.

Takato-Chan blushed fiercely from hearing that voice, and scrambled to get to her feet. She started by getting onto her hands, only to have her feet slipped out from under her, and she face platted again, with her underwear still showing. Next she tried to get to her knees, follow by getting onto her hands.

The former boy was in the process of setting up, when suddenly the horn sounded again, causing the poor boy turned shrunken girl to land on her rear with a soft groan.

"Well, at least your skirt down," Rika called teasingly.

Takato-Chan felt her face redden some more as she finally got to her feet, and faced her teaser. Her jaw nearly hit the ground when she saw Rika, riding in a white convertible, wearing a replica pair of her sunglasses.

"Rika, where did you found this?" Jeri asked curiously, running a hand over the surface of the apparent toy car.

"Who cares," Rika replied. "All I know is that I'm having the time of life! Want to join?"

Jeri and Takato-chan looked at each other with worry. They weren't so confident about getting into a toy car with someone as reckless as Rika behind the wheel. They looked at the so-called toy, wondering just had truly safe that thing was.

Rika must have sensed her friend discomfort, as she threw them her cocky smile that she uses when she wants to challenge someone.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Rika asked, almost mockingly. "What else do you have to do, huh? Walk around and watch TV? C'mon, live a little!"

The two looked at each other, worry still clean on their faces, and then cast their eyes to the still smiling Rika. One thing ever tamer knows about Rika, is that no one can resist that smile of hers. It's just something that pulls, and pulls instill you find yourself right next to that the person giving you the smile.

So, with a light sigh, Takato-Chan walked over, and opened the passenger side door. She then looked at Jeri.

"I'll sit in the back, if you want?" the former boy offered kindly.

"That's fine, I think I would ride in the back," Jeri replied a little nervously.

She then lowered the seat and climb into the back, quickly buckling herself up. The former boy swallowed a small lamb that had formed as she put the seat up, and took it. Takato-Chan quickly buckled herself in, and looked worryingly at Rika.

Once Rika was sure that her friends safely buckled up, she started the car again, and put it into drive. Then without a warning, Rika took off at full speed. She drove straight to the edge of the walkway and then turned sharply away from the edge at the last second, scaring her passengers.

"RIKA…ARE YOU CRAZY?" Jeri asked fearfully.

Rika just ignored her friend in the back, as she took a sharp right, heading straight for a wall. Takato-Chan screamed, and closed her eyes. The shrunken queen slammed on the brakes, stopping mere inches from the wall.

"Say, Goggle-Girl, you wet down there, yet?" Rika teased.

"N-No," Takato-Chan replied timidly, eyes still closed.

Rika grinned and looked down at the former boy's lap. She reached over, and lightly passed her hand against her friend's lap. She was a little surprise to find it still dry.

_Well, there's still time to change that,_ Rika thought confidently.

The shrunken queen then looked over to her other friend, and was slightly surprise to see Jeri glaring at her, like she had something she wanted to say. Luckily, Rika had a good idea of what her friend was going to say.

"Relax, Jeri. I know what I was doing," Rika said, sounding cocky.

Still Jeri dept her glare on her friend, looking like she still wanted to say something. Rika just gave her friend a confident smile.

"Where did you learn to drive so well?" Jeri asked after a minute pause, her voice slightly high with both anger and suspicion.

Rika just shrugged, and looked forward again. "I don't know. Must be a natural, I guess."

Somehow, Jeri doubted that. Normally, she wasn't the suspicious type, but something about this didn't sit right with her. Still, she knew it was almost impossible to get through to Rika when she was in a good mood.

…_Still, why I feel like this is going to be a lot worse without getting better,_ Jeri thought dreadfully.

Rika started up the car again and pulled away from the wall, driving much more carefully this time. After a few minutes of driving, everyone had settled down…somewhat.

"Rika, don't you think we're a little young for this kind of thing…"

(End flashback)

Meanwhile, Renamon was in the kitchen, letting the rice cool a bit in the cooker, was starting to get a little worried.

"Strange, I haven't heard anything out of the girls in while," Renamon mused softly to herself. "And I'm making shitake with Rice."

Renamon quickly realized the error in her thinking. At their current size, it would be nearly impossible to hear them, even with her sensitive hearing. Still, she has been able to hear a whisper, to her anyways, if she concentrated hard enough.

…_still, I don't like it when things are quiet,_ Renamon thought uneasily.

The fox-like digimon shook her head quickly and then focus on chopping up some veggies to put into the rice. She just finished chopping up the veggies when her ears twitched as she heard a faint noise. It almost sounded like a toy car, when she thought it about. Renamon just ignored it, knowing that sometimes kids like playing around the wall of the house, until either Rika or someone else catches them that is, and then they turned tail and ran for the halls.

"I thought you were going to take it easy, Rika?"

"I am! You're just being a granny, Jeri."

Renamon turned her head in the direction of the voices, and to her surprise saw the shrunken tamers, riding around in a toy-like car. She watched as the car zoomed into the center of the room, did a sharp turn, and disappeared into the hallway.

"Okay, I didn't just see that," Renamon said in disbelief.

Renamon quickly convince herself that all of this motherly worrying was just causing her to see things, and went back to fixing lunch. It was less then a minute before she heard that sound again, and turned her head in the direction of the hall. Sure enough a toy car came zooming by, being driven by Rika, who looked like she was enjoying herself, and the other shrunken tamers, looking like they could faint at any second.

The fox watched as Rika went into a drifting slide, and disappeared into the opposite end of the hall. Renamon raise an eyebrow at this as she walked over to where the car disappeared. She could just barely make out the retreating object as it disappeared into the shadow.

"I think I need to have a talk with him," Renamon said to herself, making a mental note.

(…)

"Rika, don't you think you're being a little reckless?" Takato-Chan asked nervously.

The shrunken queen just threw her followed shrunken tamer a grin and said," Relax, Giggle-Girl. I have everything under control."

She then looked forward, and happened to see it in the back mirror. Renamon was slowly coming up behind them. Rika's grin turned almost devilish as she saw her gigantic partner slowly closing in.

_Just as I planned,_ Rika thought smugly.

Truthfully, Rika has been doing the wild moves just to lure out her partner. Now that she has taken the bait, it was time to have some real fun.

_Now, Renamon, you would wished you didn't make fun of me,_ Rika thought darkly.

The shrunken queen waited until Renamon was on top of her. Rika then did a 180 turned, and push the paddle to the metal, heading straight towards Renamon's left paw.

"RIKA!!" Jeri screamed in fright. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Luckily, Renamon was able to lift her paw in time. Unfortunately, Renamon, even with all of her developed reflects, couldn't stop her paw from catching the end of the toy car as it sped by, causing her to loose her balance. Rika came to a stop and looked behind her, a devilish grin plaster on her face as she watched her digimon fall dangerously close to a wall.

That grin quickly disappeared as Rika watched her partner do something unbelievable. Renamon was able to quickly bring her tail up, and around the area of impact, and use it to cushion her fall. She then pushed off of the wall, and regained her footing. She looked at the trio of shrunken tamer with a slight cross looked in her eyes that only Rika could see.

_Not good, not good,_ Rika thought in a near panic.

She snapped her head forward and took off racing, not even bothering to look back. She quickly raced into the main area of the house, not even noticing that Renamon wasn't following her, or did she know that her two passengers had fainted.

_Okay, okay, calm down,_ Rika told herself mentally. _I should have known that wouldn't work on someone like Renamon. But what can I do now?_

She didn't have time to figure that out, unfortunately, as Renamon appeared in front of her and reached for the car. Rika, acting on instincts, did a hard turn left, causing it to nearly spin out of control. She somehow managed to regain control of her car, and go into a drift, getting behind Renamon.

Rika, feeling the rush of the moment, hocked her horn at her partner before racing off. She quickly raced farther into the main hall, and hid in a dark place, to try and collect her thoughts.

"So, what do I do now?" Rika asked herself. "I can't get Renamon with the same trick twice. So what can I do?"

Rika suddenly tensed up as a shadow covered the only pieces of light that the shrunken tamer had. Even without looking, she knew who shadow that belonged too.

"Rika, where are you?" Renamon said, speaking in an almost motherly tone. "Come out this instant, little lady."

Rika could feel several veins on her forehead point out, and begin to pulse. She was really, really getting tired of how Renamon was treating just because she was shrunken to a few inches tall. Well, she wasn't going to stand for it anymore.

Without even thinking, she started up her car, and raced off from her hiding spot. She was planning on running right into Renamon's foot. She didn't even care that she ruined the only fun thing she had. As long, as she showed the over grown fox who she was massing with.

Suddenly, Rika found herself being lifted from the ground. She looked around, and realized that Renamon had grabbed the car without her noticing. The fox raised the so-called toy car up to her face. The shrunken queen could see a hairline trace of a smile on her partner's face.

"I knew that would get you out," Renamon said, her smile growing a little.

Rika could feel more veins popping out as she realized that Renamon played on her ego. And the worst part is that she fell for it hook line and sucker.

"Now, what to do about this little toy you found?" Renamon asked in an almost motherly way.

(A few seconds later)

"This is just unfair," Rika grumbled angrily. "Now, what am I going to do for fun?"

"You should have thought about this before you did all the reckless stuff," Renamon said motherly.

Currently the fox-like digimon was putting the toy-like car on a top shelves, one that even a normal person would have trouble reaching without aid, let alone a girl only a couple inches tall.

Next to the shrunken queen were the others, conscious, but still shaken shrunken tamers. Poor Takato-Chan looked like she was still out of it. The boy-turned-shrunken-girl's eyes were half closed, and she was wobbling, like she could fall at any time. Jeri was doing something ever uncharacteristic; she was throwing a glare at Rika, looking really, really mad too. For her part, Rika was also acting a little out of character. She was sitting on the floor, with her legs and arm crossed, and was glaring up at her partner. She also had her cheeks poof out, giving one the idea that she was a little kid, throwing a fit.

Once she was done, Renamon returned the stool she was using to where it normally rests, and then looked at her shrunken charges. Once again, the fox had on a motherly look, and like before, only Rika saw that looked.

"Now, if play time's over, lunch should be ready," the fox digimon said calmly as she extended her hand.

Jeri glared at Rika for another 10 seconds before she helped poor Takato-Chan onto the digimon's paw. Rika stood up, and walked over to her partner's paw. Before getting on, however, she threw her a partner a look that said "this isn't over yet" and then climbed up.

Renamon then closed her paw ever so slightly as she straightened up, and made her way to the kitchen. And while no one saw it, Renamon had a mischievous glee to her eyes; one that say that she was looking forward to whatever Rika was going to cook up next.

(Author's corner)

M: Well another chapter done, and wait to see what Renamon will do next. I can tell you this, you wouldn't see it coming.


	12. Adjusting Phase 4: Punishment Time

M: Well, here we finally go!

Tamer girls, Nice and Small:

Adjusting: Phase 4:

Punishment Time

Rika frown angrily as she stared down at her lunch on the cut-out piece of paper plate. Why on Earth, or any other world for that matter, did she agree to shitake and rice for lunch? Shitake meat was number 4 on her most hated list. In fact, if it was up to her, she would found someway of killing off everything relate to Shitake just so she didn't have to look at it, let alone eat it.

"Is something wrong with lunch, Rika?" Renamon asked calmly.

The six-inch tall tomboy looked up at the digimon fox, glaring fire and brimstone. The fox had just returned from giving a certain digital dinosaur his lunch, and took a seat at the dinning room table and fix herself some lunch. The shrunken Digimon Queen looked away from her gigantic partner, and to the only other beings at the table, namely Jeri, and Takato-Chan.

The five and half inch girl, and the five inch boy turned girl, was just idly chatting about something. Rika was to far away from them, and couldn't make out what they were talking about. But whatever it was, it was making the former boy smile greatly, and letting out small giggles from time to time.

Rika could feel a jealous spike growing in her chest. Though she wouldn't admit it, almost to herself, she felt jealous that Jeri could be so causal with Takato. Even now, living with the boy-turn-girl, Rika found it increasingly harder to talk to her. And it didn't help matter that most of the time that the two tamers are together, Rika teased Takato-Chan.

Rika suddenly looked at her lunch, and frown angrily. She wasn't going to eat this stuff, it would make her buff. Suddenly, her stomach let out a growl, luckily no one heard it. She looked at her stomach and let out a lit sigh. She knew when she was beat. So, taking in a deep breath, the shrunken queen began inhaling her lunch, hoping to avoid the taste by eating so fast. She finished her lunch off in record time, but nearly lost it three times.

Finally, lunch was done, and Renamon left the shrunken tamers to the own devices as she cleared up. Once again, Rika was left alone, while Jeri and Takato-Chan went back to their chat. Rika, slightly curious as to what her friends were talking about, inch close enough to hear what they were saying, while at the same looking like she was still minding her own business.

"-I mean it, when I was visiting me cousin, he slipped on some ice cream, and went into entire container of rocky road," Jeri said, finishing up her tale.

This story caused Takato-Chan to laugh her head off. Rika was surprise that the former boy didn't fall flat on her back. Once Takato-Chan calmed down, she began telling her own family tales.

"One time, when I was visiting my cousin Kai-"

Rika just her shook head and moved out of hearing range. She should have known it was nothing to get worry about. All they were doing was telling stories about their family.

"You know, there's this little story I know of when Rika and her family went on vacation," Renamon said, having returned from dish duty.

Everyone looked up at the digimon, for different reasons. Takato-Chan and Jeri looked up surprised because they were so deeply into their story telling they didn't know the fox joined them. Rika, on the other, hand had a mix of surprise and horror on her face. There was only one story she could think of that Renamon knew, and she didn't like it. She quickly turned her stare into a "you better not tell THAT story" glare.

Renamon, for her part, just ignore her tiny tamer and began telling her tale.

"Well, it happen about three mouths after the others, and I returned from the Digital World. To celebrate, Rika's family took me this a nice beach, a truly nice place."

Takato-Chan and Jeri looked up at the giant digimon, their attention fully on her. Rika, however, was doing everything in her power to try and stopped her digimon from telling that story. Which wasn't much but glaring at the gigantic fox and these want mostly ignored.

"While Rika's mother and grandmother were busy just relaxing, Rika wonder off by herself, just so she could get away from her mother, who was trying to get her into a swimsuit," the ends of Renamon's lips turned upwards ever so slightly as she stealthily looked at Rika. The shrunken queen was still glaring at the digimon, but she did notice a hint of red across her cheeks.

"Well, while Rika was exploring the cliff side of the nearby cave. Unfortunately, the tide was high, and the rocks were slippery, so you knew what could happen next," Renamon's smile just ever so slightly that it was starting to be visible for everyone to see.

The fox looked at Rika again, and again, ignored her partner's glare, though she did note that the glare had lessened a bit. Her smile grew ever so slightly when she noticed the light blush that was starting to spread across her cheeks. No doubt she was remembering what came next.

"Well, luck wasn't with our favorite tamer on that day as she fell into an overgrown of rare seaweed. The hotel manager had told us that this seaweed only grows in the area, and is smell incredibly bad. Well, Rika tried to get out on her own, with little luck. By the time I found her, she was covered in seaweed. She smell so bad, that she needed to buy a tent and spent the rest of the vacation out on the beach," by time Renamon had finished with her tell, her smile was out in the open.

Takato-Chan and Jeri were, by the end of the story, flat on their back, and laughing their head off. It looked like they could pass out for lack of oxygen at any moment. Renamon couldn't help but think how cute they looked at the moment. She then turned her head ever so slightly so she could get a look at Rika.

The shrunken Queen's face was entire red, and she was trembling in anger. Her hand was balled tightly into fist, clenching the ram of her vest. She was also growling Renamon's name, but it was so low that only fox could hear it thanks to her sensitive hearing. The fox just threw her tiny tamer a teasing smile. This seems to get Rika even madder, as her face turned a deeper shade of red, and her trembling get worse.

"Well, how about some TV?" Renamon asked as everyone settled down.

Takato-Chan and Jeri, still breathless from all of the laughing they did, simple nodded as their caught their breaths. Renamon the held out her paw, and the shrunken girl, and boy turned shrunken girl climbed up. Rika slowly walked up to the partner's giant paw, throwing her a "you better watch your back" glare. Renamon, in turn, threw another teasing smile as Rika climbed into her paw.

The fox then carried her small charges into the living room for another round of TV time.

(A few hours later)

Rika could feel her temper rising once again. It has been nearly 3 hours since lunch; all they have done was watched TV. Normally this wouldn't bother the shrunken queen, but there was one problem that was really, really annoying her. Jeri and Takato-Chan couldn't decide what they wanted to watch, and have since drawn into sisterly bunkering for what they wanted to see. The former boy wanted to watch a marathon of a one of her favorite shows. Jeri, on the other hand, had wanted to watch a movie that came on shortly after the marathon started.

When a decision couldn't be made, the two shrunken tamers began fighting it over. They have asked Rika to settle their debate, but she had decided stay out of it, as she found the two former secret lover fighting, funny. This quickly turned against her, though.

_Three hours…they have been at this for three hours, Rika thought angrily._

"-and I think it would be good to watch something other then cartoons," Jeri said in her defense.

"But, I have been waiting for this all mouth," Takato-Chan whined in her defense.

Rika's right eye twitched as her anger rose another note. She found this all pointless. The Marathon that the former boy wanted to watch was probably half over, and the movie Jeri wanted to see was probably done by now. So, she really didn't see a point to this entire argument.

"I wish Renamon never put that thing on the couch," Rika whispered angrily, looking at the TV remote in the center of the couch.

The two shrunken tamers continued their bunkering for at least another 5 minutes, unknowingly causing a certain ashy haired six-inch tall girl's temper to rise to boiling point. It wouldn't take much to set her off.

"Hey, Rika-" Takato-Chan turned to her fellow tamer, hoping that she would settle things, only to stop when Rika suddenly jumped onto the boy-turned-girl.

Rika, in a fit of blind rage, began wrestling the former boy while saying 'shut up' over and over again. Takato-Chan tried to fight off her follow tamer, but found that she didn't have the strength to do so, due to Rika being in better shape, and being a whole inch taller then the former boy.

"Rika...stop!" Jeri shouted in surprise and fear. "Stop that! You're going to hurt Takato-Chan!"

But Rika was too caught up in her anger to hear her friend. She just continue to wrestle Takato-Chan, drawing ever closer to the edge of the couch. Jeri gasped and covered her eyes when she saw her two friends go over the edge.

"Now, that was a close one."

Jeri uncovered her eyes when he recognized the voice to be Renamon's and looked up. The fox had caught the two shrunken tamers, and now held them firmly but gently in her paws. Takato-Chan looked terrified, gasping for breath, and white as ghost. Rika was also shocked, but by her action, not the fall.

Renamon put the terrified former boy on the couch, and Jeri hurried over, to make sure she was okay. Renamon also kept her eyes on the boy-turned-shrunken-girl for a minute, looking to see if she was injured. Once she was sure that Takato-Chan was unharmed, she turned her attention to Rika, her eyes suddenly shifting into a glare.

"Now, what to do with you, little lady," the fox said in a firm, scolding voice.

Then before the tiny tamer could regain her senses, the fox left the living room, and began walking down the hall. Rika, for her part, was mostly in shock by what nearly happened just seconds ago.

"I think a punishment is in order, little lady." the scolding voice of her partner snapped Rika out of her daze, and in turn, gave Renamon a weak glare.

Renamon just ignored her partner's glare as continue down the hall. Rika, for her part, didn't even care that where they were going. What she cars about was that her digimon partner was once more treating her like a child. And that wasn't something she would take.

"I think a time out should do the trick," Renamon said as she opened a door.

"Don't treat me like some little kid, Renamon!" Rika angrily called up.

"But Rika, you are a kid, and you are little. So why shouldn't I treat you like one?" Renamon replied slyly.

The tiny tamer opens her mouth, only to quickly close it. No matter how hard she tried, Rika couldn't find any way around her partner's logic. Renamon threw her tiny tamer a smug smile, knowing that she had won this round. She put Rika on a desk, and then waved her finger in a scolding manner.

"Now, I would be back in about 45 minutes. During that time, I want you to think about what you have done," Renamon said in a motherly tone.

Rika just glared up at her partner as she disappeared in her usual fashion. Once she was sure Renamon was gone, Rika put on her own smug smile.

"Some punishment, Trapped in my room, with only the quiet as company. That's no punishment, that's a gift!" Rika said happily. "Maybe I would finish that manga I started a few nights ago."

She turned around to begin her search for the manga she hid. Suddenly, her smug look turned to one of terror when she saw her surroundings.

Right in front of the tiny tamer was a giant, to her at least, vanity mirror, decorating with picture of a younger Rika. There also different perfume bottles, some with French words on this, and others with word Rika didn't recognize. She also spotted a tear-away desk calendar, with beauty tips of the day written on them.

Rika could feel her temper rising again. Renamon had put her in her mother's room, a place she didn't want to be, no matter what size she was. She could still remember the bitter taste in her mouth from when she was in this room from a few days a goes, when she first starting shrinking.

"REEEEENNAAMOON!" the shrunken queen shouted at the top of her lungs.

(A short time later)

"Renamon, you sure Rika's going to be okay?" asked, a concern Takato-Chan.

The fox-like digimon looked down at the former boy, and gave her a reassuring smile as she gently patted the five inch tall girl on the head. Takato-Chan blushed crimson as she looked at the couch, feeling like she done something wrong.

"Don't worry, little one. Rika's not going anywhere for at least another 7 and half minutes," Renamon replied, reassuringly. "Now, cheer up, and watch the movie."

Takato-Chan just nodded weakly and turned her attention back to the screen. After Rika was sent to time out, Renamon was able to settle things between the others two. Luckily, there was another showing of the movie that Jeri had wanted to see. And since the show that Takato-Chan was basically over, the boy-turned-girl settled for the movie. Though, everyone could see that that her attention wasn't on the movie.

In fact, if anyone would have paid closer attention to the other shrunken tamer, they would notice that her attention wasn't on the movie either. Jeri was constantly looking over at her current "girl-friend" and couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious. Ever since coming to stay with Rika, she had notice all of the teasing and what not that the shrunken queen had given the poor boy-turned-girl. Rika thought that Jeri wouldn't notice, but she has, and she has also realized that there was something deeper then just mere teasing going on.

Jeri wasn't an idiot, however, and knew when not to press someone, especially when it was Rika. She shivered when she remembered how hard Rika had punched Kazu, after bothering her for nearly an hour about going to a movie with him. The poor guy had such a score jar; he couldn't eat right for about a mouth.

"Jeri, are you okay?" Renamon asked calmly, startling the shrunken ex-tamer out of her thoughts.

Jeri gasped as she looked up at the large digimon. Apparently, she was watching more closely then Jeri had thought. She just put on a soft smile as she said," I'm fine, Renamon. Why do you ask?"

"I thought I saw you shiver, that's all," the fox replied causally.

And with that, the fox returned her attention to the TV Screen. Jeri stared up at the digimon for about 30 seconds, trying to determine if she was really watching TV or not. After another 10 seconds, she just dropped it, and looked at the other shrunken tamer, next to the fox. She considers asking Takato-Chan about her relationship with Rika, but quickly decided against it. She knew that boy-turned-girl could be just as stubborn as the Digimon Queen, especially when it something she didn't want to talk about.

So, for now, Jeri would just continue to watch her two friends, and continue to try and figure out the mystery that they were hiding.

After a few minutes of watching the movie, Renamon stood up. The two shrunken tamers didn't question where their giant guardian was going. They just watched her disappeared into the horizon. Once the fox had disappeared from the view, the two shrunken tamers turned their attention back to the movie, not looking forward to what was coming next.

(A few minutes earlier)

Rika, leaning against one of her mother's bottles, stared ahead. She refused to give Renamon scarification. She knew that she was put in her mother's room just so she would snapped, and give her digimon partner another reason to scold or punish her. And that was something she wasn't planning on doing.

"Let see, I could dye all of her fur pink? No, I did that a while ago. OH, I know! I would poor butter down Renamon's gloves while she's sleeping. Yeah, that should get her good," Rika said, deep in thought.

Since Renamon had put her in her mother's room, the shrunken queen had done nothing but thought about what she would do to her partner/temporary caretaker once she was normal size again. Currently, she was up to about 45 things on her revenge list.

"Now, what else can I do to her?" Rika asked softly.

However, she couldn't think of anything else to do to Renamon, no matter how hard she tried. The tiny tamer let out a light sigh, and sunk further onto the floor that is her mother's table, almost lying down. She looked up, trying to find the ceiling, but at her current size, that was almost impossible. All she could really make out was a brown blur.

Rika let out another sigh and closed her eyes. Just how long have she been here? Just how much time passed since Renamon put her on this accursed thing? She let out low growl as she felt her temper returning with each unanswered question that popped into her mind. She creak open one eye, and titled her head slightly.

That was a very bad move, as she quickly realized.

She was instantly meant with her mother's perfume bottle with those French words she didn't understand. Well, that was it. Without anything to keep her mind busy, Rika's anger came back with a vengeance.

The shrunken queen jumped to her feet, and in a fit of rage, knocked the bottle she has been using as a back rest to the ground. She then began kicking it around, eventually forcing the top of the bottle to reach her foot. That's when she accidentally kicked the sprayer causing it to spray, and she got a light doze of perfume right in her face.

"AHHGG!" Rika groaned as the perfume stringed her eyes.

She began lightly rubbing them to try and get the stuff out of her eyes, without much success. So, in the end, she decided it would best to wait for them to stop burning on their own. She let out a light sigh as she slowly sat down.

"Well, its looks likes someone having a good time," a familiar voice said teasingly.

Rika frowned angrily when she recognized that voice immediately. However, before she could act, she found someone gently wrapping a giant hand around her, and lifted her up. She then felt something kind of cloth, being press gently over her tiny eyes. Rika suddenly felt the burning in her eyes cease, and slowly open them to let her eyes adjust.

"There, that should be better," Renamon said kindly.

Rika glared up at giant partner, and noticed the teasing smile on the digimon's face. She wanted to say something, ANYTHING to Renamon. Strangely though, she is having trouble finding the right words to say, a habit she had picked since she was shrunken. This habit has become increasing more annoying with each passing hour she was stuck at six-inches tall.

"Well, you're time out's over. I hope you use this time wisely," Renamon said teasingly.

Rika just continued glaring daggers at her partner as Renamon walked out of Rumiko's bedroom. Throughout the entire walk, the fox was surprisingly quiet, but Rika got the feeling that her partner wanted to say something. She could tell it by the look in fox's eyes. Still, she was happy for the silence.

Unfortunately, silence never lasts long, especially when you're a shrunken tamer, riding on the paw of your giant Digimon partner.

"Rika, that's a lovely scent you're wearing. It is roses and lavender?" Renamon asked teasingly.

The shrunken tamer just looked away, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. She didn't know what was in that bottle nor did she care. All she was worried about was what the other shrunken tamers would say, when they got a good woof of her. Speaking of her friends…she saw them as she entered into the living area, and Renamon walked over to the couch. Though she didn't looked at her, the shrunken queen could feel her partner's teasing grin as she was set right next to the other tiny tamers.

Luck was with Rika at the moment, as both of her friends were too involved in whatever they were watching, and hadn't noticed her yet. Maybe if she was really lucky, she could do something about the perfume she had on before anyone noticed it. Unfortunately, luck wasn't the shrunken queen's best friend in these past few days, as Jeri began sniffing the air, quickly locking onto her ashy haired friend.

"Rika, I didn't know you wore perfume. It's a lovely scent, what it is?" the five and half-inch tamer asked innocently.

Well, that was it; Rika's already bad mood, exploded in a cry of rage, and without thinking, pounced on her friend. Jeri could only gasp and covered her head with her hands, as her angry friend attacked her. Luckily, Rika was stopped by Renamon, when the fox digimon grabbed her shrunken tamer in mid-air.

"Now, that was uncalled for. She was just asking about the perfume you were wearing," Renamon said in a scolding voice.

Renamon pulled a thrashing Rika away from her shrunken friend, and held her up high enough that she wouldn't hurt her friend, but still close enough that the other shrunken tamers could see her clearly.

"Well, if time out didn't work, I guess there's only one other thing I could try," Renamon said teasingly.

Rika instantly stopped her thrashing, and looked up at her giant partner, both curious, and slightly afraid when she heard those words. Before she could say anything, however, Renamon shifted her tiny tamer into her other paw, so her stomach with now on the palm of the paw. She then lifted Rika's skirt, once more exposing her pin panties with the purple hearts. She then began to slowly pull down the piece of clothing, careful not to tear them.

It was around this time that Rika finally understood her digimon's words. She began to struggle to free herself from Renamon's grasp as she felt her panties go down to her ankles.

"You better stop, little one. You don't want to fall, do you?" Renamon say in calmly.

Rika stop struggling for a moment when she saw that she was a bit high up, and while it may not be fatal if she falls, it would still hurt her. But when she felt the air on her exposed rear, she began struggling again, not caring about her personal safely at the moment. Unfortunately for her, Renamon tightened her grip, so the tiny tamer wouldn't fall.

"RENAMON! You better not be doing what I think you're doing!" Rika roared angrily.

The giant digimon was silent as she lifted her free paw up, and brought it close to Rika's butt. She then quickly looked at the other tiny tamers, giving them a belief smile before turning her attention back to Rika, and delivering a light, yet fierce swing to Rika's butt with her paw.

_Smack!_

"Ouch! RENAMON, STOP!" Rika demanded.

The fox kept her mouth shut as she delivered three more blows to her tamer's tiny rear.

_Smack, smack, smack_

"OOW! Renamon cut it out!" Rika demanded tearing building in her eyes from the spanking she was getting.

"Would you say you're sorry?" Renamon asked teasingly.

"FOR WHAT?" Rika asked angrily.

That wasn't the answer the giant fox-like digimon wasn't looking for, and began to spanking her tiny tamer just a little harder.

_Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack!_

Okay, okay! I will say I'm sorry!" Rika said, tears now running down her face.

Renamon smiled in victory as she set the shrunken queen onto the couch. Rika sobbed silently as she pulled up her panties, and then wiped away her tears. She then turned and faced her friends. Though shocked by what they just saw, the two tiny tamers were trying their hardest not the laugh but small giggles escaped them. She opened her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by Renamon.

"Rika…"

Said tamer looked up at her partner, and flinched slightly when she a glare that said "do as you're told or else". The shrunken queen just let out a faint sigh and looked at her follow tiny tamers.

"look, I sorry for earlier," she said loud enough that Renamon could hear, but then quietly addressed her friends," But if you tell anyone about this, you're going to be smaller then you are now."

To busy with trying not to laugh, the shrunken girl, and boy-turned-shrunken-girl just nodded. Renamon nodded, pleased with herself. She then got up, and went to do who knows where. Rika, wanting to be alone for the time being, walked over to the far end of the couch, while her friends stay where they were, still trying their hardest not the laugh.

Rika let out a tired sigh as she took a seat on the large couch. She suddenly jumped to her feet, and began moaning as she held her still sore butt.

"OW, OW, OW!"

From some where in the shadows, a certain fox-like creature smiled mischievous," Guess I spank her a little too hard."

(Arthur's corner)

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter.


End file.
